Never a Moment of Peace
by Random Under the Sun
Summary: When Next Gen kids are cursed back in time, Sirius, the Lupins, and others accidentally join them. Troublesome, as they end up in Harry's 3rd year in which Sirius is a wanted man, and so are they. Will secrets be revealed? DH compliant, time travel
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: implied, non specific mention of torture (The Cruciatus Curse), and swearing. You be warned**

Prologue

"Mate, we should just leave. You know Mum and the others will be worried. It's time to go. We can't do anything else here."

Harry sighed. He knew that Ron was right, and he could not do anything. Well anything _useful_, some of his people had gotten here before him. It was just that Harry knew this was not an idle threat. Then again how could ten insane Death Eaters with a personal vendetta against him not be? They had already proved that they would do anything to fulfill their goal as they had kidnapped a woman and murdered her husband. Harry was thankful that the couple's two children were not at home at the day of the attack, for he did not want to investigate three murders.

Harry had been tense from the moment a week ago that ten Death Eaters had escaped from their life sentences at Azkaban. _That_ was the price for not letting the Dementors guard the prisoners, but he and others had relentlessly campaigned to get rid of the torturous Dementors as cruel and unusual. While the others had advocated the end to the practice of snapping wands, Harry had to disagree on the point. Especially here, the destruction was bountiful with even _stolen_ wands. He shuddered to think of what would happen with their original wands.

"Uncle Ron is right. Harry, we are not helping anybody here. Besides Uncle Ron knows when to stop and is _not_ selfless yet sometimes stupid martyr. No offense, of course." Teddy Lupin grinned over a pile of rubble that had once been a wall between two rooms. He no longer was the nervous teenager that could not go on a mission without turning green. Well greener. Not that he's hair didn't turn to green regularly either.

Harry knew that this pointless was a distraction from the real issue, and Ron and Teddy were overtly and rather pathetically trying to cheer him up to the point it sounded rehearsed. And with these two, it probably was.

Well he could indulge them a moment or two.

"The kid's right, Harry. I _do _know when to stop, _and_ I am _not_ stupid martyr."

"Y'know that he is only saying that so he can get back to Victoire. But you know he does have a point. I _am_ a selfless yet stupid martyr. I agreed to buy a flat together with you. What was I thinking? I suppose only Hermione can get you to clean up after yourself."

"Ha ha."

Harry grinned but relented anyway. He was starting to worry about his kids, and even though they were older and almost adults in their own right, Harry Potter would always worry about them… especially when ten mad Death Eaters was on the loose.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov sighed. He had broken out of Azkaban a week ago, and Dolohov had yet to see a skillful leader. He and some other ex- Death Eaters had broken out of prison with the help of an imperuised guard. They had decided that the best path now was revenge.

The woman they had kidnapped was reported to be a great seer, yet she had only been spouting nonsense for the past few days. Dolohov feared they had broken her. After all the torture had been excruciating (she held out for days from telling them what she saw). Now she only mumbled the same words over and over, and another name.

"Three animals…. Together…the littlest of one has married the stag… and the stag has taken a pup of a wolf… together they protect the herd… together… together, they form a guard for their… children… Herbert Raineier… Raineier."

Dolohov was about to aim a kick at the woman's head. If the woman mentioned her children one more time-

Wait! That was it. Children. _How could we have been so stupid? _Dolohov berated himself. Of course! The Potter boy had three children and a godson. He snarled in his mind. Teddy Lupin. He was the son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. He deserved to die. His mother and father had been a nuisance to his master and his cause. Their son was not a true werewolf, yet that did not matter to him! A son of a werewolf was not fit to walk on this earth. Neither are the children of Potter! They were going to suffer a painful death. A slow one. How he wished in that moment that he had Bellatrix's ability to make her victims scream. In fact not only Potter's children, but the blood traitor and the mudbloods' as well.

"Raineier…"

"Yes, woman, tell me how he is important!"

"Raineier… he knows… he knows time."

"Time? What about time?"

"He knows time… time… spell."

"Out with it! A time about spell?"

The woman hesitated for one minute but a Cruciatus curse loosened her tongue.

"YES! HE KNOWS A TIME SPELL! JUST STOP!"

Dolohov did not know why this Raineier was so important, but it did not matter. He would investigate her story, but he saw no use for the spell. For he had plenty of others in his arsenal.

He smiled. He knew the perfect curse as well. It was final and unforgiving. Dolohov knew he wouldn't use it until the very end. He had to see the children scream first. He wanted to watch them squirm and for their parents. They will have to pay for their parentage.

"Avada Kedavra!" Antonin Doholov roared. The others stared at him as the woman fell dead.

"Time to move. I know how will strike a blow to Potter."

* * *

Lily walked around in her room. Victoire had kept her up until three talking about the wedding. She would not have stopped if not for Teddy. Merlin, bless him. She had been about to hit Vic with something. She loved her cousin, but Lily had the patience of a fifteen year old that she was. Moving toward her window something caught her eye.

Lily could have sworn that someone had just moved in the shadows. She stared again into the darkness. No, no one was there. _Probably my mind playing tricks on me, _Lily thought drowsily, _Sleep deprivation does this sort of thing to me._

Yet even as she fell into the land of slumber, Lily could not shake the feeling that someone was watching.

**AN: This is totally remastered version. Same plot but way better grammar/ small details… No I lie, I redid this prologue because the old was dinky.**

**Flame on people… Flame on**

**Please have constructive criticism, with your lovely reviews**


	2. St Ottery's Surprise

**AN: All recognizable people and places and plot belong to J.K. Rowling**

"Theodore Remus Lupin! Come here!"

Twenty-six year old Teddy visibly flinched and started to walk faster down the lane. His godfather's son and his soon to be cousin-in-law grinned. He was most likely picturing what Victoire would do if she found them. It was two days before their wedding, yet she felt the need to review every little detail of the already planned out wedding _again_. James had found him hiding in the backyard of the Burrow and suggested that they go down to St. Ottery for a bit of good cheer. When he came of age, James had become even more reckless than usual. His teachers had a hell of year with him (It was rumored that when James and Fred graduated, the teachers threw a celebration banquet). Rose and Al had heard the suggestion. They, too, thought the bride had gone a bit obsessive with the wedding; Hugo and Lily had told their Grandma that they were helping Teddy and had tagged along.

"So tell me, mate," James drawled. He loved making impersonations of Scorpius Malfoy to annoy Rose and Al. No matter how many times they tried to convince him otherwise, James would always think of him as a snake. "Is it quite normal to for the man to be whipped _before_ the wedding? Or is it something all men experience before marrying a Weasley woman?"

"Shut it, James," Teddy growled. The sad part of it was that it was true. Toire had him wrapped around her delicate little finger. James was right! This was before the wedding itself, yet he had reached this stage within dating her for a month. Strike that. Since they had met twenty-five years ago, Victoire had swayed and influenced his world. Oh, why had he had fallen in love with a Weasley woman? No, wait bad question. He glanced around to see if he had said it aloud. Apparently not seeing as Teddy was _not_ covered in spells or hexes.

"It can't be that bad, dear cousin," Hugo reasoned with James. His voice was one that many used to represent old Muggle gentlemen. It brought up a picture of a fat white haired man in Teddy's mind.

"Oh, and why is that, good sir?" James replied keeping the game going.

"Well, he still had enough of his manliness to run away!" Albus chimed in chortling, "Of course that is going to disappear, the minute he sees Victoire."

"_Oh, Vicky_," James said breathlessly as he kneeled in front of Hugo. "May I lick the dirt of your feet? Will you bestow upon me this great honor?"

"I do not know if you are worthy enough to touch my feet. Yet I stepped in dog crap, and there is no one else around… so you will do."

"Do you really mean it?" James continued grabbing Hugo's foot and pretended to kiss it.

Teddy opens his mouth to defend himself and his wife-to-be. She was not like that! Besides he was not _that_ scared of her. Well, he had recently begun to fear her when she got into her wedding mode.

"Okay, guys. You'll the stag party to get rid of those needs. Teddy's wedding is in two days. Cut him some slack!" Rose defended him.

Teddy winced. At his stag party, Fred asked him among other questions if castration hurt. That was considered polite compared to the insults that followed.

"Yeah! Besides we have to be there for him. I mean who else is going to identify his corpse when Vic _murders_ him for running away." Lily added to the general applause of the travelers.

James was laughing his head off. He seemed to be turning a delicate shade of purple. He was not only listening to his sister's jokes, but he was also probably planning to set off a prank during the reception or the actual wedding.

"James…You're not going set off a dungbomb in my wedding are you?" Teddy asked anxiously. He had no idea what had possessed him to pick _James Sirius Potter_ for the job of best man. Even his name gave implications of mischief and eternal youth.

"Why Teddy! Who can you even ask that? I'm as innocent as the summer sky," He answered batting his lashes. It just made Teddy grow more anxious.

"I'm serious, James! I swear I will feed you to the closest hippogriff I can find…"

"Relax! I'm nineteen now," Teddy snorted. James had turned nineteen only three days ago, "and I feel much more mature." When he saw the doubt on Teddy's face, he added, "No, really! My parents would kill me, and I am the best man, mate. Out of all the people you pick me which means I won't screw this up… intentionally."

"JAMES!"

With that loud yell, Teddy was off chasing James down the lane. His cousins were running behind him egging Teddy on. Hugo actually turned to Lily to place a bet on Teddy tackling up with James in less than thirty seconds when he heard Lily shriek.

Hugo and Al turned around to see Lily on the ground with a wizard pointing a wand at her. She was twisting and trembling. And Merlin the screams! It was as if she was on fire. She was screaming like a banshee about the fire! Hugo just froze. He did nothing and saw nothing. All he could hear were her screams. He jolted back into reality when Al pulled out his wand and shouted, "Get away from my sister, you bastard!"

Hugo was about to pull out his wand when he felt the same scorching sensation that Lily had endured. He felt as if some one was driving hot iron rods into his flesh. They were sticking them in him on all sides, and his skin felt like it was being burned off. He couldn't contain his screams of pain anymore, and he opened his mouth to yell when it stopped suddenly. He cracked his eyelids open and found that the tall wizard had been blown backwards by someone's spell.

"Hugo, Lily!"

He was aware of Rose shouting his name along with Lily's, but his throat was too hoarse to reply just yet. He got up and pulled his wand out. He glanced about. He was relieved when he saw that Lily was going to be fine. Lily had gotten up, pointing her wand with a trembling hand to the wizard leaning casually against a tree.

"Oh! Are you gonna fight me, blood traitor?" the man sneers. All around him others were appeared from the grove of trees that lined the lane. They were all cloaked in a dark robes and gaunt as the darkness of their former master.

"Stay back. I am an auror!" Teddy shouted as his hair turned from his usual turquoise to a dark brown reserved for when he meant serious business. He tried to put as much authority and confidence as could into that voice. It was the voice Harry used when he wanted to make criminals he dueled fear him. Teddy had been trying to mimic it for awhile now. He and James had joined the group, both with their wands pulled out.

"Will you look at that, Dolohov? It seems we have found Teddy Lupin!" shrieked a witch near Rose.

"Yes, we have. Merlin, this will be almost be as enjoyable as killing his father."

**AN: This is totally remastered version. Same plot but way better grammar/ small details. **

**Flame on people… Flame on**

**Please have constructive criticism, with your lovely reviews**


	3. Old Enemies

**AN: All recognizable people and places and plot belong to J.K. Rowling**

_Rowle is having too much on this trip. When he attacked the girl, he gave away our position, _Dolohov thought. Bile rose up in his throat as he thought about the boy… no man, now. He had wanted to attack the werewolf's son first. Remus Lupin had been a great nuisance against their cause. He had taught Potter well, and he had caused the downfall of so many. He had not deserved to live… neither does his son. Harry Potter is his godfather; the greatest cause to the demise of the Dark Lord. Teddy Lupin was close to so many that orchestrated their end. Now the scoundrel was actually marrying into the Weasley family.

_Weasleys._ Just the thought of them was enough to make start lusting for blood. _They are the worst blood traitors in the history of Magic. They have no proper regard for the status that has taken families __**centuries**__ to develop. _

Dolohov was brought back into reality when Potter's son (he was certain he was a Potter since it was almost a exact replica minus the scar) blasted the tall blond man into a tree. Rowle casually leaned into the oak tree behind him. His face betrayed no emotion except contempt for the children in front of him.

"Stay back. I am an Auror!."

Heads snapped to the source of this confident yet nervous statement. They were greeted by a young man with a smooth face. The thing that struck them was his features. They changed quickly with a purpose. His hair turned a sandy brown instead of a turquoise shade. His face! It resembled that blasted wolf's visage.

Alecto Carrow cackled and taunted the boy with her voice, "Will you look at that, Dolohov? It seems we have found Teddy Lupin!"

Dolohov answered with a menacing smile, "Yes. Merlin this will be almost as enjoyable as killing his father."

The runts stared at him. The metamorphous, on the other hand, glared at him with malice filled eyes eagerly awaiting retribution for the pain of a fatherless life.

"Actually," Dolohov continued to goad him even further, "this will be more enjoyable. _Now, _we have time to play with him. We have other guests as well; can you attend to then? I have feeling that I will be busy with Mr. Lupin"

Rowle laughed pointing the wand at gangly redhead who seemed to be one of the youngest, "Welcome Potter and Weasleys brats."

Dolohov aimed a spell at Lupin, and all hell broke loose.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Uncle Percy! Have you seen Teddy?" Victoire asked. She knew that Teddy and some of her cousins had snuck off. The only mystery now was where fiancé and his little group were hiding.

"No, sorry."

"Thanks anyway. Hey, Uncle Ron! Uncle Harry!"

"Are you looking my absent godson, as well? It looks like my children have also deserted me."

"I had hoped you- "

A sudden boom from the pathway that led from the Burrow to St. Ottery's Pole interrupted Victoire's response. All her family looked up from whatever they were doing. It was a rather loud explosion.

"Well, now we know where they are." George said cheerfully as everyone around him wondered if they had been close enough to the village that Muggles could have heard it. Then they saw the red lights of stunners as well other colors signifying a duel or a fight.

They walked briskly toward the lights but no faster. It was just probably a silly duel between Teddy and James for entertainment. Teddy and James loved amusing the others by having fake duels. Then as they approached they heard a gruff man shout "Aveda Kedrava!" That is when they started running.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hugo slammed into a tree, hit by a curse. He in return shot a hex at the witch who had spoken earlier before. Looking to his right he saw Rose dueling two witches at once with difficulty. Rose knew her spells, but these were hardened dark witches. Rose shot a blue light, and one went down with obvious pain coming from her head. Lily held her ground against a tall brunette man. He seemed to be the more ruthless one of the group, but Lily was fast. James was locked in a duel with the blonde one who had cursed him earlier. Al aimed hexes and curses at Death Eaters near him as he darted between trees. Al was the best in his year for DADA, and it was evident in the way the Death Eater could not pass his powerful Shield Charm.

Teddy dueled one on one with Dolohov. Their fight could be likened to two jackals snapping at each other's throats. _Dolohov,_ Hugo suddenly remembered, _was the man who killed his father._

He was enraged when a green bolt flew from the murderer's wand and nearly hit Teddy. Just as Hugo was charged over there, he heard a familiar voice cry of "Stupefy!"

His uncles and some aunts charged over the hill; probably they had noticed the lights and the sounds of fighting from the battle.

Dolohov shouted "NO!"

All around him Death Eaters were falling or _apparating. _

Dolohov shouted something incomprehensible and suddenly Hugo was falling along with his cousins and Teddy.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_No!_ Harry thought as he watched his children and niece and nephew disappear into the air. _Dolohov did not._

George stunned Dolohov quickly and looked around. He stood bemused as he could not find his nieces and nephews.

Arthur appearing panicked shouted, "Where did they go?"

Harry answered in a defeated voice "I don't know"

"How can you not?" Molly had showed up along with the rest of the Weasley tribe.

"The spell he used affects space and time." Ron replied slightly allowing a bit of fear to penetrate his usually calm demeanor with these situations.

"Wait… you said _time_ as well as _space_?" Percy asked.

"Yes."

**AN: This is totally remastered version. Same plot but way better grammar/ small details. **

**Flame on people… Flame on**

**Please have constructive criticism, with your lovely reviews**


	4. Traveling and Explanations

**AN: All recognizable people and places and plot belong to J.K. Rowling**

Teddy was falling. Air was rushing past him, and he saw his life literally flash before his eyes. Memories came unbidden to play in his mind as if he was actually there. He saw his father leaving his mother and him to fight. He saw the tears in his father's eyes as he kissed his wife good bye. _He feared or knew,_ Teddy realized. _He knew that this was the day that the last of the Marauders would die._ His father picks up Teddy and whispers in his ear, "So that the world is a better place for you, my son."

Another flash of light shows a younger version of Teddy asking an uncomfortable Harry why. Why he didn't have a dad. Why other children had a father, and he never did. Then the scene changes to a happier memory. He remembers running around the Potter household knocking chairs over in the process. James and he were running from an angry Ginny (she was trying to give them a haircut; they obviously resisted capture). The Potters and Teddy would always laugh at that memory. Ginny finally did catch them and cut his black hair brutally short. It was then that Teddy learned how not only to change the color of his hair but length and amount as well.

Then suddenly he was falling again. This time he was not alone in the tunnel. Rose was diving with him. Teddy reached out and grabbed her quickly. Flashes of a red head man playing with a squealing girl zoomed through his vision. He saw Rose playing with Albus, her closest cousin or friend, Quidditch since no one believed he could be a seeker. He heard Rose gasp with fear as she was called forward to be sorted into Gryffindor. A memory clearer than any of the others materialized as if he was in a Pensieve. A ginger haired girl was wrapped a boy who was taller then her by a couple of inches. The boy had a sleek blonde almost white hair, and one could hardly tell where one began and the other ended. _Rose Weasley is __**snogging**__ Scorpius Malfoy! _was the only thought that echoed through Teddy's mind. He looked at the two figures again. They were groping each other so tightly that if it wasn't for the red hair versus the silver it would've have been impossible to say where one began and the other one ended.

A protective flash of anger passed through his conscious into hers.

'_Damn.'_

_Wait was that?_ Teddy thought. As he did this it sounded as if it was bounced and echoed through the water- clear yet blurred.

'_I can hear you!'_ Rose's voice echoed through his head. They were connected with separate minds and feeling but with one conscious. '_It's like having a person in your head,' _Rose commented and continued, _'I can see what you see, and you see what I see. This is such a weird connection. What happened to us? What was that sp- AL!'_

Indeed it was. Al had joined them falling. For the first time Teddy looks around at their surroundings as he fell further into the vortex. There were colors that played and danced all around him. Flashes of scenes were zooming past him. In one scene a man repeatedly kicked a woman then the woman blasted him backwards. In another three boys around fifteen snickered while a fourth boy talked to a red head woman.

Teddy stopped paying attention to the scenes all around him when Rose reached Al. New memories came crashing down on him. He saw himself holding a tiny baby. With a burst of light the scene changed to a recent argument between James and Al. They were always getting into fights the way Grandma always said her two youngest children had, Ron and Ginny. It seemed that Al was defending his friend Scorpius. Even though Malfoy was in Gryffindor along with Al, James constantly needed convincing of Scorpius's character.

'_I wonder if Al would defend Malfoy if he knew Rose and him were sucking each others' faces off,'_ Teddy thought ruefully. To almost everyone in the Weasley (or Potter) family he acted like an older brother to them. He shared and returned their sibling love with them except with Victoire, of course. This meant that he had the right to make sure no Weasley (or Potter) woman was ever dated without passing their many ridiculous tests. When the girls had pointed out that no one could pass the tests, they had simply pointed to Teddy and said, "He did."

'_WHAT! ROSE SNOGGED SCORPIUS?' _Al's enraged outburst echoed in their heads. He glared at Rose who in turn was glaring at Teddy. Teddy didn't pay much attention to them as he had spotted Hugo, Lily, and James holding on to each other. James was pointing to Teddy's group, but no words were uttered between them. They had discovered the way to talk without opening their mouths.

'_Guys! Really! Stop arguing! Now help me get to James, Lily, and Hugo,' _Teddy said firmly to interrupt the row that was just beginning.

With the two's help they managed to move in the direction of James, Lily, and Hugo. Grabbing on they found that they were not bombarded by memories unlike the previous two.

'_If you think of holding your memories in a box in your head they won't escape,' _James instructed.

'_It really helps when you're talking. Trust me you don't want to see James and his girlfriend making out in the hallways. It's disgusting,' _Hugo commented, _'I'm already blind for life as it is.'_

'_Ha ha. Very funny. And for your information seeing your diaper changed when you had __**bloody**__diarrhea was not fun.'_

'_I was one year old! Dad fed me some weird Muggle food!'_

'_Be quiet! I remember this spell!'_ Teddy said starting to explain.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Wait! Ron, no offense or anything," Charlie began, "but how do you know the spell that Dolohov used?"

George laughed but quickly shut up from the looks his mother was giving him. He still had yet to learn when it was alright to laugh and when it was not appropriate. He preferred to add humor to a tense severe situation. He learned the value of laughter after George's death.

"I know," Ron said glaring at George and Charlie, "because that spell was being researched by the Ministry of Magic. It sends them around time and space. It usually sends you to one place then bounces you around but you'll land around the same place when you're done."

"What do you mean 'bounce'?" Molly asks frantically looking between Harry and Ron.

"A couple of times it will make you land in different times but the same places. Like if it the spell caused them to center around the Burrow. They could go to our wedding then to Bill's and Fleur's and then to us landing here after they busted me out of the Dursleys when I was twelve," Harry explained. "Usually the spell doesn't have more than ten years' worth of a gap. After you're done bouncing you land around it and you stay there."

Ron continued Harry's explanation, "When you're bouncing around, you aren't real. Well not in the time sense. You see it's like having one foot in the real world and one foot in time. The same goes for anything you touch while you're bouncing."

"You create a different person. It would be like if I had grabbed Bill at the wedding or even just barely brushed him. He and whatever he is touching directly come along. Luckily that includes clothes. Anyway the new Bill will have the same memories as the old, and he acts as if he is Bill. Yet this does not affect the time stream until they finally land. You see if you hold on to whoever you touch they go with you. Let go and they will land roughly the same place and time but maybe a few metres or days away," Harry added picking up from where Ron had left off.

"So let me get this straight. My grandchildren could be bouncing around _anywhere_?" Molly asks. When Harry nods, she leans into her husband and starts sobbing quietly. Her grandchildren were anywhere, and they could be killed there or hurt. The Weasley matriarch wanted to wring the neck of the man who sent her babies into time. He had already destroyed one family that was now linked to hers. When he killed Remus, it compared to killing her brothers, Gideon and Fabian. She still remembers learning the news, and she still hates that man. Dolohov has taken far too much.

"How can we get them back?" Arthur inquires over the head of his sobbing wife.

"Well there is this potion experimental though, and it takes a week to brew, and for them that could be a month. Time lurches in strange ways."

"How will that help?"

Harry answered Ginny but he could not meet her eyes, "It helps us locate the exact time and place they are in, and we can go back and bring them back to us."

"Then if that's so, why can't Teddy cast a spell there that will bring them back?" Percy poses the question.

"Only some Aurors only know about it. The Ministry didn't want everyone to know," Ron responds glumly.

"Actually Teddy does know. I explained about it last week when he asked me what I was working on."

"How did the Death Eaters get a hold of the spell then?"

"I actually don't know… unless, they got it from Raineier!"

"Who?"

Here Ron resumed his explanation. "A wizard who was an unspeakable and second in command of the Ministry research was found dead the other day. It looked like an accidental mauling."

"Excuse me, an accidental _mauling?"_

"The man kept bloody Nundas in his backyard. It's amazing the bloke didn't kick it sooner!"

Ron sighed, happy that Harry had at the very least confided with Teddy his "top secret" work. Ron had always been the over protective parent when it came to his children- especially Rosie. He loved Hugo and Rose equally, but Rosie had him wrapped around her finger even at sixteen. Bill and Percy had complained when Victoire, Molly, and Dominique had turned fifteen saying that they had been kidnapped and swapped for angry moody girls at night. It had never happened with Rosie. Rose had continues being Ron's little angel. Sure, she was growing up too fast but that did not change a thing. He had to protect his baby girl.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

'_So what? We can't touch anyone?' _the very girl Ron was thinking of asks. _'I mean when we're bouncing because once we land we should be okay.'_

'_Yes,' _Teddy simply thought. The next second someone shrieked in surprise in his head. Lily, who had stayed quiet through the whole explanation, was pointing to the place where Al had been just now. _It's beginning, _Teddy thought to himself as his body started to fade, _we are starting to bounce. _

**AN: This is totally remastered version. Same plot but way better grammar/ small details. **

**Flame on people… Flame on**

**Please have constructive criticism, with your lovely reviews**


	5. A New Element

**AN: All recognizable people and places and plot belong to J.K. Rowling**

Lily screamed. Teddy had disappeared as well as Al. On her right Rose was starting to fade away. Her hand had once felt solid now resembled a ghost as Rose began to resemble water as her warm flesh grew cold and non existent. She tried to hold on to Lily, but it was impossible, Rose vanished. Hugo grasped her left hand even tighter as they both began to move to a new location. There were so many lights. Some twinkled greater than others. They seemed to dance like stars in the night yet they were far brighter than any. From the brightest lights there also came noise. The sounds of a battle and people dying resonated from the nearest star. Shadows moved in the star like figures doing battle. Hugo gasped and let go. She fell.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

James panicked. All around him, his family members vanished into thin air. He tried hold on to somebody, but he was alone. For ten seconds he waited holding his breath until Teddy reappeared.

'_You're back? Already? Where did you go?'_

'_Go? What d'you mean? __**I **__stayed here!'_

'_You mean you stayed put?'_

'_Yes. Was I supposed to go somewhere?'_

'_You were __**supposed**__ to bounce around. Hmm. Maybe you will bounce later?'_

'_I don't know. Were did __**you **__go?'_

'_Well, I went into a battle.'_

'_A battle?! Wait, huh?'_

'_Well… you know what? I'll just show you.'_

James watched as Teddy had gone to a place with utter darkness except for the twinkling stars. He looked on as Teddy was pulled into one of them. He gasped as Teddy grabbed Thorfin Rowle. James observed as Teddy flinched from touching the blond man. The memories stopped suddenly, so he guessed Teddy had put them in the "box".

Rose appeared shaking on his right. Grabbing her, he noticed that she had closed her box tightly. Yet he did not have time to ponder this as the others started to return. Soon all were back except Lily. '_Mum and Dad are going to __**murder**__ me if I lose Lily'_ James broadcasted remorsefully as they waited in tense silence.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Screeching as she plunged into the great light, Lily realized that she could still use her senses. That was when she realized she didn't want to. The noise. The lights. _Merlin, _the screaming. She turns halfway as someone near her falls to the ground. _It hadn't been __**her**__ that screamed, _Lily realizes with horror, _she's dead. It was her friend. _At that moment in time, she falls. She tried to gather the identity of who she landed on. Who was she going to take for a ride through space and time? To her chagrin they were Death Eaters. She opened her mouth to yell a spell when she was suddenly back with the others.

Al and Teddy grab her hands. Looking around Lily saw that they had formed a circle (well at least in the sense that it was a closed shape); she assumed so that no one went bouncing again. Noticing that all eyes were either on Rose or James, she gazed at them as well. Rose looked shaken up while James was glancing worriedly at the group. Yet he did not seem as frightened as the others. Al started to speak when Lily interrupted_, 'What happened to you?'_

Rose's face reflected shame, and she looked at her feet. She spoke, _'It was so confusing! I swear that I did not mean it! One moment I was with you next I was in this place where there were so many lights like stars except that some were bigger than others and-'_

'_Decisions,' _Teddy declared. When he saw the group's confounded look, he clarified. _'All of the lights you just witnessed are decisions. Some decisions shine brighter than others. These are usually the important ones that are very significant in how the future is shaped. They are not ones like what did that bloke in Wales have for breakfast. Did you all seem to land in a battle?'_

Teddy waited until everyone nodded, _'I think we landed in the midst of the Final Battle. It was one of the brightest lights so it drew our bodies in. Also it was happening in Hogwarts. There is so much __**magic**__ in Hogwarts that it reels us in. Now combine the magical quality that even the air seems to have at Hogwarts with all the decisions there. A Death Eater could be thinking whether he wants to kill the Muggle born or does he only want to hex him? The Ministry thinks that choices that have to do with life or death are one of the brightest ones. We actually might stop bouncing because of that. I guess since we landed in one of the brightest 'stars' that at least I saw.'_

Rose appeared somewhat relieved, _'You mean we do __**not**__ have to do that again?'_

Teddy shrugged as best he could while holding on to her and Hugo. _'I'm guessing we won't, but seeing as I have never done this before…'_ he trailed off once again shrugging. Seeing Rose once again frightened face he quickly added, _'But I bet we will __**not**__ have to go through that again... Rose what were you going to say when I interrupted you?'_

Once again guilt and shame flew across her face as she spoke softly_, 'Please don't hate me. I think we went to the final battle as well. I stumbled when I landed, and… and I reached out and grabbed someone. I forgot what you said, Teddy! Honestly!'_

'_That's okay, Rosie,' _Hugo comforted. _'I think we __**all**__ grabbed someone to bring along. I think __**I**__ grabbed Bellatrix Lestrange.' _All around there was nodding of heads.

Al confessed, _'I grabbed Antonin Dolohov the guy who got us into this mess in the first place!'_

Teddy clearing his throat added meekly, _'I grabbed Thorfin Rowle. You know the big bloke who likes to use the Unforgivable Curses? Yeah I grabbed that one.'_

'_WHAT? Teddy Lupin did something wrong? __**No**__, not __**our **__Teddy. __**Our**__ Teddy can do no wrong! You must be an imposter! Seize him at once!'_ James drawled out in mock seriousness. That got a laugh from everyone except Rose. She kept a small smile on her face though everyone could tell it was a fake smile. The guilt from before, if possible, was displayed more clearly on her face than minutes ago.

Lily spoke before Rose could even open her mouth_, 'Rosie, you have gotta relax! __**I **__landed on __**three **__Death Eaters! Granted, I don't know who they were, but I landed on __**three**__! You only grabbed __**one**__!'_

'_But,' R_osie said close to tears now, _'I____brought back Voldemort!'_

**AN: This is totally remastered version. Same plot but way better grammar/ small details. **

**Flame on people… Flame on**

**Please have constructive criticism, with your lovely reviews**


	6. Happiness in Reassurance

**AN: All recognizable people and places and plot belong to J.K. Rowling**

There was silence for minutes after Rose confessed. Everyone could not meet each other's eyes. The only sound other than the air flying past them as they descended deeper in this vortex was Rose's quiet sniffling. That is until Teddy decided to do something. He had always felt responsibility for all the Weasleys. How could he not? He was their constant variable. He had always been there since they were born. Teddy had not _ever_ missed a Weasley or Potter birth. Yet he was a variable. His ever changing appearance that delighted many toddlers had also puzzled to young ones who were still trying to remember who was who. Also his character was unpredictable. Around adults (other than the Potters or Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione or his Gran) he was the model boy. With his cousins he was the funniest trouble making prankster around. Teddy Lupin was the Weasley family's constant variable. He was going to earn that honor when they faced the danger up ahead.

'_Rose,' _he spoke quietly to get her attention, _'Rosie. Rosie. Please don't cry. I want you to tell me something. __**What **__was Voldemort doing?'_

'_He was,'_ Rose swallowed and carried on, _'he looked like he was dueling or about to with Uncle Harry. There wasn't any spells actually. They were just circling each other.'_

'_YES!'_

Everyone jumped and looked at James. James was trying to do a victory dance while holding on to Rose and Al. Teddy laughed shakily and said _'__**Merlin**__, __**Merlin**__. YES! Thank you, Rose! I swear you have the best timing in the world! Yes!'_

'_Did I just miss something?' _Lily was asking with a confused look on her face. _Who wouldn't, _Teddy thought happily, _James and I just started dancing around like idiots. _

Al was looking at James as if he had finally gone off the deep end. Al had been claiming for years that James was half crazy, and that one traumatic thing would end his sanity. _It seems that Al has some seer blood in him, _everyone thought_. Maybe James infected Teddy. _

'_Mates, this is great news! Okay, Harry told us a story how he defeated Voldemort when we graduate from Hogwarts. Or in James's case as he listened in at the door when Harry and I were talking about it. So we're perfectly fine! He can be defeated!_'

If Teddy was ecstatic then James had reached nirvana. He whooped again and released Al's and Rose's hands.

'_NOO!' _Rose clawed at the air were James had just been. Suddenly she felt herself disappearing as well. It seems that when Rose had cried out Hugo had let go in surprise, and she no longer was anchored by the sheer mass of the rest of them.

The next thing she knew she was in the place where all the decisions stars twinkled at her. The one she was closest to was small and silent. Then she was joined by James who had never seen the deceiving, beguiling stars before. He looked at all the lights. He was taking in the beauty and the eeriness of those stars. Suddenly Rose thought, _Is there a star, a decision for when Dolohov attacked us? Is there anyway I can get there and prevent all of this from happening. This never should have happened. Teddy should be getting married in two days. This should be close to his happiest day of his life. They ruined it. I have too. If only I didn't stumble! I wonder if there is someway to find the star and reverse it._

Hugo had also joined them as she had been thinking about her clumsiness. He had grabbed her as well as James to ground them. _Well, one of us is actually thinking,_ Rose thought dryly. _**I**__ am supposed to be the smart one. I guess that when I am shaken up that title is taken by Hugo Weasley. _

Then Rosie felt herself lurch. Hugo and James cried out and tried to reach for her, but it was too late. Once again she entered a star. _At least this one is smaller, _she thought.

**AN: This is totally remastered version. Same plot but way better grammar/ small details. **

**Flame on people… Flame on**

**Please have constructive criticism, with your lovely reviews**


	7. Familiar Faces

**AN: All recognizable people and places and plot belong to J.**

As Rose entered the pulsing light she looked around. Last time she had been too surprised and afraid to really take in her surroundings. Her shock had led to her bringing Voldemort virtually back from the dead. Rose Weasley was as smart as her mother yet she had her father's technique about school: everything at the last minute. She still manages to get E's, or if she is actually trying O's to Al's eternal dismay. Though she wouldn't cry and bawl her eyes out if she got a T on a homework assignment, she decided that bringing _Voldemort _back from the dead deserves at least a couple quiet sniffles later. Now she readied herself for the chaos of time.

The first thing she noticed like in the Final Battle she stayed outside the scene for a moment or two before actually entering it. It was like peering through a veil or a slightly dusty window. She could still hear, smell, and see the picture yet she could not touch it quite yet. Rose knew, though, in seconds she would be able to.

The view that she was currently observing was a quiet one. Somehow the air seem to have a final feel to it. Death was in the air or coming death. It had the feel of ultimate sadness and separation. A couple was standing around a crib. Both appeared to be crying quietly. The woman had her head buried into the man's chest. She looked so much younger and vital with her pink hair compared to his sandy brown with specks of gray. Still, both had the promise of life around them. They did not belong in this scene of ending. _The baby is dead. That is why they are crying, _Rose thought. Then she added as if they could hear her through the barrier separating them, _I am so sorry for you._

Then she felt herself lurch into the sad moment.

An earsplitting wail from a baby broke the silence as Rose was catapulted into the two people. This time she didn't have time to let go before she was brought back to where the others were waiting in the tunnel of lights. She was bringing them along for the ride.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

James yelled in frustration as Rose disappeared from view. Yet he still he didn't have enough time to scream as he was sucked into one of the "decisions" as Teddy said what they were (James personally thought they were not decisions but events of time). This was a strange new sensation, and James was too distracted to really notice everything.

There was a pregnant pause, and then suddenly battle and primal sounds and sights engulfed and overwhelmed them. Yet this could not possibly be the Second Battle of Hogwarts that they had studied in History of Magic (and that his cousins and siblings experienced first hand for just a second). This space was too small and closed. It was in a room with archway standing in the middle of the room. A veil hung there. It was tattered and torn yet a nonexistent breeze moved it gently occasionally. If James concentrated, he could hear murmurs of voices from the veil.

James had not noticed before, but Hugo had been propelled by the same force just seconds before him. He had smacked into a person and disappeared. James realized as he landed flailing his arms around and catching a blond man around the shoulders that this was no longer a game or even an adventure as he had previously thought. This was a fight for their lives.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Rose experienced the familiar tug that would bring her back into the vortex with the others. She knew that she should let go so that her passengers don't land with her, but she couldn't bring herself to. Whoever these people were; she felt that they were good. She tightened her hold until the air whistled and rushed past her signifying that she was in the vortex. Adjusting her grip on the two people, she was flooded with a memory.

The man and the woman shared a brief kiss as the sun was setting. The man frowned at the sun as it set. The moon would soon be up. The woman whispered, "I could go with you if you want." The man did not even contemplate as he gave a quick shake of the head signaling that she would not go. When the woman looked rebellious, he sighed. "Dora," he began, "I am dangerous. You know that. I really can't control myself when I transform. Please, I don't want you to witness that." He ducked his head and kissed her again. The woman just shook her head and muttered, "You win this time, Remus."

Rose broadcasted, _'You guys are the Lupins? I know your son.'_

Remus quickly got the hang of communicating mentally as he replied, _'To whom am I talking to, and how did you get us here? A better question is where is here?'_

'_Please… If you could wait, so I can explain…'_

'_Explain what!' _ Remus Lupin apparently lost hold of his tenuous hold on his anger and suspicion. _'How did you manage to break through the wards, Death Eater?'_

'_What?... No! I'm not a Death Eater! Please, wait! My friend, he actually knows what's going on, yeah? He'll tell you everything. Know that I will not hurt you or your wife, Mr. Lupin'_

'_Why should we trust you?'_

'_I don't think she's lying, Remus,' _Dora broke her uncharacteristic silence as she stared hard into Rose's eyes. _'We'd probably be dead already, if she meant to kill us.'_

'_I can explain it better when we find… aha! There they are.'_

The group quickly moved over to meet them. Rose squinted. The group looked larger than before. Observing them more carefully, she noticed a handsome man. He had black hair, and he was tall. It was Sirius Black!

They grabbed hands quickly joining the two groups.

'_Hey Moony and my little cousin. Did Harry's niece kidnap you? Your son also has been explaining the situation to me.'_

Remus turned and swore fluently. _'You're foolish, if you think that this will pull the wool over our eyes…'_

'_No, I think they're telling the truth.' _Sirius had tilted his head to the side and stared at his calm's best friend's reaction to seeing him. Sirius could probably count the number of times that Remus Lupin had cursed so magnificently on one hand. In fact, James and Sirius once spent an entire semester calling Remus "Saint Moony" for that very reason.

'_You didn't seem so sure before,' _came the querulous voice of Hugo. _'You tried to Stun me!'_

'_Wouldn't you if you were suddenly pulled from a battle with your dear old bloodthirsty insane cousin? Besides, Teddy is much more convincing,' _Sirius added with an impenitent, easy shrug of the shoulder.

'_Sirius! Wait, my __**son**__? He is only three and half months old!'_

'_Just listen to him. It will all make sense.'_

**AN: This is totally remastered version. Same plot but way better grammar/ small details. **

**Flame on people… Flame on**

**Please have constructive criticism, with your lovely reviews**


	8. The Coincidence of Time

**AN: All recognizable people and places and plot belong to J.K. Rowling**

_'Ok, this is giving me a headache,'_ Teddy's mother complained. Teddy's _**mother **_complained_. _Teddy had imagined so many times talking to her. Just sitting down to have a chat with her. Maybe with some biscuits and tea. Just a simple chat about… well, anything. He would have never imagined that his first talk with his mother involved time traveling and time vortexes.

_'Mates, you are all bonkers. I'm pretty sure I have gone mad. This is all a dream. Wake up Remus. __**Wake up**__,' _Remus chanted like a mantra in his head while Teddy felt bad for his father. He was clinging to this line as if it was the only thing keeping him sane, and Teddy could see where he was coming from. Remus Lupin was meeting his son, whom the last time he saw was three months old. Now he was listening to his now twenty-six year old son explain that they were in a metaphorical time whirlpool.

Sirius laughed, '_You know that you're really wound up, Moony. It seems like __**you**__ were the one who was in Azkaban. Relax.'_

_'Relax? We are in a vortex going back in time with Harry's future family!'_

_'And your point is…?'_

_'You're mad.'_

However Remus sighed and visibly relaxed his stiff shoulders. He held his wife's hand a little tighter and asked, '_So do we… err… "bounce"?' _

Everyone turned to Teddy who had become the unofficial expert about time travel. He looked startled that everyone was looking at him, but he answered anyway.

_'I don't exactly know. I mean it's not like anyone has made a truly extensive study on this… I think that you guys won't. This is because they are part of the time v-'_

_'Yeah, yeah. Spare us the lecture, and tell us what the almighty and all knowing Teddy Lupin thinks,' _James complained irritably. He hated when Teddy ranted like this. It was not that James Sirius Potter was stupid, but it had been long day of mucking up the time and space continuum. So he was naturally tired.

_'Alright, alright. Keep your trousers on. Basically they won't, and they will most probably stay with us to wherever we go…' _

Suddenly Teddy let out a string of curses. Rose looked abashed while Lily giggled. Sirius beamed at him. James broadcasted through his laughter, '_Number rule mate: never curse in front of your mother. Mine tends to point her wand at me and suddenly my mouth tastes like soap water. Disgusting, really. The flavor stays in for like three hours. Of course then there is-'_

_'Shut it, James. I just realized something-'_

_'Teddy, that was rude. You shouldn't curse like that nor should you tell someone to shut it.' _

_'I'm sorry, Mum.' _The words felt foreign to Teddy's tongue. It seemed he was hearing someone _else_ say it. He still plowed on ignoring his mum's scolding. '_Listen, I just realized-'_

_'Hey! You didn't say sorry to __**me**__.' _James accused. He feigned hurt feelings and started to dry sob. It was obvious to everybody that he especially enjoyed Teddy's scolding.

_'SHUT IT!' _Teddy roared in their heads. He started again before Tonks could protest. '_This is important. Don't you realize we brought Voldemort and his whole effing crew of Death Eaters with us? Whatever time we finally land in will probably think we are Death Eaters since we are bringing them along.'_

James opened his link to protest before they felt themselves move as a group to the decisions stars.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Is it done yet?"

That question was seemingly the statement Hermione had heard the most for the past week. The Weasley and Potter clan had chosen her to make the potion. She at first had refused vehemently on the grounds that this potion was very complex and a single fault could have dire consequences on the users, and the people they were seeking. Hermione Weasley had gone to describe the possibilities and the risks to the adults of her family.

They had told her to shut up and get on with it.

She had told them to get another potion maker.

In the end it was Ginny Potter who had suggested that Hermione work under the direction of Snape's portrait. He had sneered and glared at her in his usual character, but he had proved extremely competent in the more challenging parts.

When Hermione heard the question for the umpteenth time, she had to remind herself that everyone was just worried for their family. During the past week tensions had been thick, and more than once anger boiled over resulting in countless shouting matches. She still had to take a deep calming breath to keep herself from shouting and cursing them with her wide knowledge of spells.

This time she was actually able to answer normally to her mother-in-law's question.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "It's ready."

_(AN: From here it is taken from page 319 until 320 American version. Until the next AN)_

When at last she regained a grip on herself, she, Harry, and Ron went back to the castle. Ron was still slightly inclined to laugh at Hermione's boggart, but an argument was averted by the sight that met them on top of the steps.

Cornelius Fudge, sweating slightly in his pinstriped cloak, was standing there starring out at the grounds. He started at the sight of Harry.

"Hello there, Harry!" he said. "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?'

"Yes," said Harry. Hermione and Ron, not being on speaking terms with the Minister of Magic, hovered awkwardly in the background.

"Lovely day," said Fudge, casting an eye over the lake. "Pity… pity…"

He sighed deeply and looked down at Harry.

"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness for the execution of a mad hippogriff. I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in."

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?' Ron interrupted, stepping forward.

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," said Fudge looking curiously at Ron.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" said Ron stoutly. "The hippogriff might get off!"

Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him. One was so ancient he appeared to be withering before their very eyes; the other was tall and strapping, with a thin black mustache. Harry gathered that they were representatives of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, because the very old wizard squinted towards Hagrid's cabin and said in a feeble voice. "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this… Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?"

The black mustached man was fingering something in his belt; Harry looked as saw that he was running one broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs and jerked her heads towards the entrance hall.

"Why'd you stop me?" said Ron angrily as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!"

_(AN: This is the end. The rest of the scene is slightly AU so it fits)_

Hermione was about to reply when the very objects of their conversation walked through the doors. They walked briskly to the Head Table. Harry guessed they were going to ask McGonagall where the Headmaster could be found when the atmosphere changed.

It was not only them. Everyone in the Great Hall had turned to the spot in between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It tugged at his magic. People were standing up on the benches to see well.

Suddenly a man appeared in the spot. The tall man was handsome with black hair that fell to his shoulder with grace and elegance that Harry could never achieve. The wizard (for how could a muggle find Hogwarts unassisted?) tensed and reached for something on his person. He drew his wand quickly, yet his actions seemed shaky as if disorientation marred his normal polished manner of movement.

It was quiet for a second then a shout broke the heavy silence.

"Arrest Sirius Black!" shouted Fudge. Rage clouded Harry's thoughts. He whole heartedly agreed with him. This was the man who had betrayed his parents.

"Someone grab him!" Fudge shouted as all the teachers' wands appeared in their hands.

Before anyone else could react there was a shout of _"Protego!"_ Two figures in cloaks joined Black and raised their wands.

**AN: This is totally remastered version. Same plot but way better grammar/ small details. **

**Flame on people… Flame on**

**Please have constructive criticism, with your lovely reviews**


	9. Waiting in the Shadows

**AN: All recognizable people and places and plot belong to J.K. Rowling**

Sirius and the Lupins gasped. Lily really couldn't blame them. The stars that hold the future in decisions were actually quite beautiful. The blinking stars were almost siren like in their glory, and like the sirens they were all too eager to sink them.

Remus quietly observed, _'So now it begins.'_

It was quiet for a moment as everyone held their breath until Padfoot broke it.

'_Wow, Moony, did you have a bowl of drama for breakfast. I personally find this thrilling. After almost a year hiding it out in that hell hole of a house… Merlin. This is exciting.'_

Sirius's comments were greeted by glares from most of the group. James merely looked amused. He was about to make the same comment.

'_Can we at least try to be s- Did you feel that?' _Rose looked anxiously as most of the group appeared confused.

Al nodded and said, _'I felt it too. It was like a little tug… Here it goes again! Don't you-'_

James groaned. Al had once again disappeared. He dearly hoped for his brother's and his sake that he remained mostly intact. His mum would flay him alive if Albus came back without an arm.

Rose gasped and felt herself follow Al back into the star that had called them. She gripped the hand that she still held tighter. _Wait, _Rose thought, _whose hand am I holding?_

She turned and gaped at the man at her left. Sirius Black was grinning as they entered a star. Her last thought before descending into her future and possibly her past was sarcastic.

'_At least someone is having fun.'_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"I _am_ going!"

Harry groaned and put his head in between his hands. There was enough of the potion for five people. He and Ron would be going of course because they were the aurors and the ones trained for this job. After that people started vying for who should go. Hermione claimed that no way would she not be included in this mission because she had made the potion in the first place.

George had quietly asked if he could go. He offered just a small near silent reason of: "This might be the last time I can ever see my twin."

After that no one had argued with him. However for the last spot there _was_ a _tremendous _amount of arguing. Currently Ginny, Bill, and Victoire were shouting each other down.

Ginny decided to play her mother and wife card and turned to Harry pleading with her eyes as much as with her words, "Harry, I _have _to go. This is our _children_. _You _would hate being left behind. I can do this. I have done it before, and I can do it _again_."

Harry sighed and conceded with a nod. There was groan of protest from the remaining people that was silenced by a look from Ginny.

"Ok," Hermione said and took five small vials and distributed them to the members of the rescue group. "All you have to do is drink these and picture one of the kids. According to research on the spell they will probably stick together so thinking of one of them will lead to the group. Of course someone still has to cast the spell."

Everyone turned to look at Bill. He nodded and grabbed his wand. Harry showed him the complex non-verbal spell. Bill nodded once again and said, "Tell me when you are ready."

The team all downed the potion in one gulp.

"Ready."

Bill shot the spell, and the five figures that once stood were now lost to the vertex of time.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Al gasped and emitted a little sound of protest as he contacted with the hard ground. For a second it felt like he was at home in the backyard. James and he were flying around on their broomsticks (lowly, of course, their mum would _freak _if they were playing higher in the air because the possibility of a Muggle sighting) and trying to knock each other off. James was older and had a taller sturdier build, but Al was faster and smaller able to dodge most of James's attempts. For a moment he thought he just fell from his broomstick. Then all of his memories of the time travel and Sirius and the Lupins came rushing back.

Al groaned and turned to look at Rose who was already up and skimming their surroundings. She faced him and asked, "What year do you think we are in? I mean this place _looks_ like Hogwarts but…" Rose trailed of sluggishly as she turned around again to search for anything with clues of the year.

Al just waited patiently as Rose once again twisted around with a question on her face. He had lived with her long enough to know that she was just thinking aloud. He knew in a moment she would answer her own question, so he just stared at her.

The look on Al's face infuriated Rose. Not much that Al was not even trying to help her, but _that_ face. It matched the expectant faces of so many of her cousins and friends. They just expected her to have the answers. Almost as much as her cousins expected Teddy to have infinite knowledge that comes with being the oldest. She was tired of _that_ look. She just wanted to be able to be… _normal_. To be the one that asked the questions not the freaky smart girl who answered them.

Rose sighed. She was really mad at _herself_. She had let herself be caught in that position. She had always been the one to answer first. She had made sure that she had the answers that she was ready for any trivia anyone wanted to throw at her. _Like that helped me, _Rose thought ruefully.

Rose took a calming breath with her eyes closed, and she started to voice her thoughts to Al. Not that she expected anything; she just wanted to think aloud.

"Well, we are obviously at Hogwarts. We can tell that because of the same hallways and banners. Plus the bulletin board announcing the Gryffindor win of the House Cup is a dead give away. The problem is we do not know what year we are in. While this poses many problems, the main concern right now is that Sirius is not with us at the moment. Big problem because he is being controlled by the time stream and the abundance of magic. This means that the magic would pull him to our location which is currently Hogwarts."

Rose started pacing back and forth as Al rolled his eyes and kept a lookout for anyone who might be passing through the hallways of Hogwarts. If the school was in session, then they would have to be weary and extra cautionary because soon the halls would be crowded with magical students. Currently they were wearing their Muggle clothes and Al appeared to be his famous father very much. They would stick out like a pureblood in a Muggle soccer game.

"That leads us to the problem before," Rose continued after taking a breath. "What year is it? This is the crux of our situation. If the year is the period that Sirius is on the top of the Ministry of Magic most wanted list then that creates another whole chain of problems. That means that everyone will be after him. From here we have three possible circumstances. One: everyone thinks he just betrayed the Potters. Two: the Ministry will think he somehow broke out of prison without anyone noticing. In which case after investigating Sirius's cell in Azkaban, they will find him still there creating more problems. Three: Sirius has already broken out and is on the run."

Rose paused almost dramatically as if to build tension. Al just once again rolled his eyes at his favorite cousin's theatrics. He wished she would just get to the point already, but he knew that she didn't work like that. Rose had to explore every possible outcome before she could make her decision. Rolling his eyes for the third time in the last ten minutes he signaled Rose to continue.

"This choice being the most likely with the decision star factor that is the crucial part to the equation. The Potter's fate is sealed already that night. Of course all of this is worth nothing we are not in the period of anti- Sirius Black. Anyway, I think since it brought us to Hogwarts, it will be during our parents' years. According to Uncle George's stories nothing interesting happened before your dad arrived. Ideally it would be from the beginning summer of '94 to the summer of 1996."

Rose was going to continue on her rant and lecture when a hand covered her mouth, and she was dragged behind a statue. She was halfway to her wand when Albus turned her around and pointed to two old men walking by. Rose nodded gratefully as she recognized the younger of the two to be Cornelius Fudge. She could not recognize the older, but the symbol on the front of his robes meant that he was from the Department of Disposal of Magical Creatures.

However none of this was quite as important to Al as the_ Daily Prophet_ that hung out of the back pocket of the elder man. The minister turned away for a brief moment and Al mutter a quiet "Accio". _The Daily Prophet_ glided silently to his outstretched hand. Rose snatched it out of his hand with quick "thanks" before he had time to react.

Rose read the date and smiled with relief. She almost laughed hysterically.

"May 31, 1994. That is more than plenty time for Dumbledore to have figured it all out. This is what we do: we hide in the Great Hall until Dumbledore leaves, and we follow him to his office so we can talk to him. This only works because you raided Uncle Harry's closet to get his cloak today. For once I'm glad of your stupid prank war with James."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Albus Severus Potter was bored. No, he was _beyond_ boredom. He had reached the state of delirium. The Great Hall was nearly full, and he swore he was hallucinating. Al had just seen a young thirteen year old version walk past him. _Oh,_ Al thought bashfully, _I remember. I'm in the past. That was 'the Golden Trio'. Merlin, the press gave them a stupid name. _To make it worse he felt like a Death Eater. Rose had decided that in case the cloak fell of the should wear the black cloaks that would cover their faces.

"Look, Rosie. Even the Minister of Magic is looking for him. Why can't we just follow the bloke until he finds Dumbledore?"

"Sure. Let's confront Dumbledore in front of the man who is trying to put him back in Azkaban. Al, be serious."

"But I can't turn into dog!"

"That could be one of the worst puns in the history of puns."

"But it made you laugh."

"Did not."

"All right… You chuckled."

"I did _not_. Ok, maybe it was chuckle, but nothing else. Stop smiling. You might have one of the biggest egos that-"

Rose was interrupted by something tugging at her magic in the air. Apparently she was not the only who felt it. _Crap, crap! Please not Voldemort, _she thought frantically.

Sirius Black fell from in the air. In the middle of a crowded Great Hall with the Minister of Magic watching. _Merlin._

It was quiet for a second then a shout broke the heavy silence.

"Arrest Sirius Black!" shouted Fudge.

"Protego!" The cousins roared as their cloak was hastily stuffed in Al's pocket. It was show time.

**AN: This is totally remastered version. Same plot but way better grammar/ small details. **

**I edited and revised each chapter, so they are easier to follow and a better read. I am putting up the next chapter soon... Sorry it took so long, I was very busy (no excuse though). **

**Notes:  
Teddy-26 years old. A junior Auror to Ron  
James- 19 years old. Department**** of Magical Law Enforcement**** on the ****Magical Law Enforcement Squad (basically the SWAT team with dangerous criminals. They still have him doing desk work since he is so young.)  
Albus- 17 years old. Starting 7th year in two months. Seeker on the team, but everyone knows that Hugo is the best Quidditch player. Wants to join the Aurors like Teddy and his father, whom he used to lionize. Excellent in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but a prodigy in Potions.  
Rose- 16 years old soon to be 17 in three weeks. ****Starting 7th year in two months. ****Book smart but she likes to tiptoe on the line of wildness but returns to logic soon. She loves to invent spells and toy around with magic.  
Hugo- 15 1/2 years old. ****Starting 5th year in two months. The star beater on the team. Hopes to follow his Aunt into professional Quidditch. An average student much like Harry.  
Lily- 15 years old. ****Starting 5th year in two months. Timid except with her family and her small close knit group of friends. Excels in all her classes. Very ambitious. She wants to become an Unspeakable.  
**

**Flame on people… Flame on**

**Please have constructive criticism, with your lovely reviews**

**This is my shameless advertising for my other stories…**

**_Bye Bye_**

**_Song Fic. It is May 2 and some people are rembering painful memories. "Today was the day that laughter fled from the Weasley family. It had taken a long time to find it again." COMPLETE_**

**I thought it was finished very well. Sad though.**

**_Dead People Live in Closets_**

**_Major _****_Denial_****_Fic_****_. Because we all know dead people live in back of closets. Includes Sirius, Tonks, Remus, _****_Colin_****_, _****_Fred_****_, and Moody. hopefully funny._**

**People really seem to enjoy this one is really popular. Don't know why…**

**Thank you, Random Under the Sun**


	10. In the Great Hall

**AN: All recognizable people and places and plot belong to J.K. Rowling**

Al sprinted past all the shocked students before they had the time to react. Rose and he had waited in the corner of the room nearest the teacher's table with the side door because it was less likely to be strolled into. He breathed hard as he made his way to the center of the room. Sirius, probably shocking everyone there and confirming his insanity status, ran to meet him away from the doors.

"STUPEFY!"

Al ducked a curse from a well meaning teacher. Hell, if he saw himself, he would have cursed. What did Aunt Hermione always say? Ah yes. "Bad things happen with wizards who meddle with time."

He laughed internally. _Lesson learned, Aunt Hermione. I will never doubt you again nor any of that crazy Muggle rubbish that you always sprout. Maybe there is truth to her sayings. _

A picture of his aunt and her Muggle mother floated to the top his mind. He never knew why this particular adage remained with him after the rest were store collectively in the deep recesses of his mind. Rosie had been complaining in all seriousness to him about the lack of good people in the world. Her seven year old mouth had only been repeating what she heard Grandma Weasley complain about, but her mother heard. Aunt Hermione had taken Al into her lap, and Grandma Granger had taken Rosie into her lap.

"No, sweetie. Don't complain. Remember that it is better to light a candle than to curse the darkness."

He supposed the irony of the situation brought the old memory up. After all, he was searching for the cause of pure and unforgiving darkness. The kind that no spell or mere candle could banish; it was their only hope for survival.

"STUPEFY!"

Rose had answered the spell with one of her own, and he heard a soft _plop!_ of the assailant falling.

Another spell nearly tripped him, as Al sent a harmless yet incapacitating Tickling Charm. The cloak of invisibility, one of his father's most treasured items and a clue about their identity slipped from his pocket and pooled behind him.

Al winced. Rose and he had planned and wished that their presence would go unnoticed by all except for Dumbledore. _That fell apart quickly, _he thought. Of course, they had planned in case that they were discovered. They agreed that it was better to be thought of as Death Eaters than the children from the future.

With his left hand, Al dug frantically through his pockets praying that the small packet of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder was still there. Merlin, he hoped that the small packet was there, and that it would suffice for the theatric escape that awaited them.

The original fate of the Powder involved James and the loo, but this was a far more noble cause. Al grasped just as he reached a crouching and running Sirius, who hid from the rainstorm of malevolent spells. He suspected one of the many curses came from his teenage and angry father.

"You got a wand?"

Al prayed desperately that Sirius had one. He could not orchestrate their flight from the Minister and the staff of Hogwarts if he had to steal a wand as well. Nor could he let Sirius wander the halls without a wand because of his criminal status.

"Yes. I do-"

"Good, get it ready. Start running out!"

Al threw the black powder on the floor just as Rose reached them. He grabbed her and thrust her in the direction of the doors. The dark dust touched the floor and permeated the air.

Instantly darkness cloaked and embraced them; the spells and the Great Hall quieted for a moment as the totality of the obscurity confused their sense. Al shouted, "Keep going! I'll be right behind you! Just GO!"

Al carefully retraced his steps in a brisk jog. He was torn between outright dashing straight to the cloak and caution. Both had their disadvantages seeing that if he went too slowly he would surely be caught by one of the hundreds in the room. Then he would be gagged and bound to be shipped off to Azkaban after he was interrogated for three hours, naturally. He felt extreme empathy for Sirius and admiration for still pursuing Wormtail with a worse fate imminent. The other option came with its own set of problems. He easily risked running into a bench or missing the cloak which resulted in the same horrible consequences for himself and time.

Al jumped about a foot off the ground as some students screamed in pure panic about the darkness that had settled in the Great Hall. All around him frantic cries of _Lumos _or _Lumos Maxima_ echoed in the large, long room. He panicked for an entirely different reason. The concealing shroud made from the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder was dissipating allowing some light in. He cursed his luck about the Hall being so extensive that the powder (which innately tried to cover every inch it could in a false night) could only last moments in this environment.

In a matter of seconds clarity would be restored, and Al would be left in the middle of Hall, exposed. If he could make it to the cloak, he would be able to cover up and with any sort of luck (which seem to be absent today) be able to sneak past the guard in the chaos that would follow.

He started half running trying to make the cloak out with the flickering lights. The choices still screamed in his head, as he examined the ground as closely as he could without wasting very valuable time.

Unfortunately the decision was taken out of his hand.

Light now streamed through the fading pockets of shadows. Al could see the nonplussed faces of the students as he raced by. He saw the cloak lying on the ground. Only four meters away. Two meters! One!

He managed to feel the cloak, and he started to wrap it around his body. He was partially invisible on his left side when ropes bound his hands and body together. The ropes were tight, and burned Al's skin as he lost balanced and tipped over.

His head cracked against the hard stone floor, and he tasted blood in his mouth. His head rung like the clock at Hogwarts announcing the hour. Since it was a particularly nasty fall, Al's eyes betrayed him and spun the world, intensifying his looming cruel headache.

He groaned loudly and tried to wiggle his hands to his wand. No use. His hands were bound so tight circulation was lost in his fingertips. He would have to wait and be captured and subjected to their questionings. _This is one time I could be patient_, Al thought.

Ironically, he did not have time to exercise his patience. Everyone was swarming towards Al.

A loud female's voice— _McGonagall's maybe? _shouted an order and much of the pounding in his head stopped.

_Oh, it was the stomping and moving of many feet clamoring that made the ringing in his head. _He was grateful towards the Headmistress, actually the professor of Transfiguration, for this order.

He would have to thank her with roses and chocolate if he lived.

_What am I thinking? That fall must have been harder than I thought, __a dizzy Al surmised._

His hood slipped off a tiny bit revealing his mouth and nose. From this angle Al watched with a dread deep in the pit of his stomach the robes and boots that rushed toward him. For every swish and bounce of oncoming pairs of boots, there was an angry wizard or witch with a burning vengeance. More disconcerting was the wand that accompanied each witch or wizard.

_Run Rose. Run. Don't let them get to you, too, _he silently urged his cousin. _Make sure they don't catch Sirius._

The leading pair of boots was a foppish couple made from the finest of dragon skin. They were only three feet away.

_But if possible come and rescue me. _

Now jumbled words spilled from the boots. Al could not make out the words because of his still ringing head.

_Please. Please come back. _

Leather-gloved hands forced him up in a kneeling position.

_Oh, Merlin. Please, Rose or anybody! It could be even James! Just please!_

The hands ripped the hood from his face as the whole of the Great Hall gasped.

_Now would be a good time._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHP**

Al darted towards Sirius quicker than Rose could imagine. She jumped in rapid pursuit of his trailing back. She pulled the hood of her "Goddamned Death Eater's Cloak" as Al dubbed it so eloquently taut across her face. She dearly hoped that Sirius could recognize them beneath the shadows that masked their lucrative identities.

She breathed a pant of happiness at the brief reprieve of bad luck. Sirius knew or at the very least suspected who they were; he now ran towards Al.

"STUPEFY!"

Rose recognized the old Herbology teacher, before her honorary "Uncle" Professor Neville Longbottom came to teach at Hogwarts, as the first to react to the scene in a probably normal day before their spectacular entrance.

She aimed a stunner in reply to the professor's welcome. Rose silently cheered in her head as her spell made contact.

Then there was a volley of spells from the congregated masses of students and teachers. Some were aimed for Al and Sirius. A few were aimed for herself as she had inevitably drawn attention with her well placed spell.

Rose reached Al seconds after that. He grabbed her and pushed her towards to Sirius's slowly retreating back since Sirius's way was blocked by panicked students and one determined fifth year Gryffindor.

"Keep going! I'll be right behind you! Just GO!"

Al pulled something out of his pocket and launched into the air. Rose seized Sirius's hand when complete blackness settled over the Great Hall. It was still shocking to Rose after many years of becoming an accidental victim of the prank war that spanned between two generations and had regularly shifting alliances that betrayed their "partners" according to the mood that week. However, she had forgotten how the dark consumed everything!

Merlin, she had stopped running in the middle of a very hostile and fragile situation. Rose only wished that Al had thought to warn her or mention his powder.

Sirius froze beside her, but Rose urged him forward.

"It's okay, Uncle Padfoot. It's just Al. C'mon we have to move."

They held hands as they sprinted forward, barreling through many of the fearful wizards and witches. Most of them screamed as they came into contact with Sirius and Rose.

Finally, they broke through it all and managed to arrive at the other side of the door into the lucidity and brightness of a hallway lighted by the clear sun beams of the noon sun in a cloudless day in England.

They released hands and clutched their aching sides as the adrenaline surge deserted them.

"What now?' Sirius questioned behind the staircase to where he had pulled Rose.

"We go to Lupin's— err Uncle Remus's office. Dad said that was how he caught you guys that night at the Whomping Willow. Nobody can find out our true names. The timeline is already mucked up enough; it doesn't need more interference from us."

"And Harry's clone? What is Al up to?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. But we need to go now."

"What? No! I'm his father's godfather which makes me his grand-godfather! I am not about to leave him with a bloodthirsty crazed Snivellus," Sirius declared.

Rose remembered the stories about her uncle's stubbornness and willingness to do battle.

"I know you don't want to abandon him. Trust me neither do I, but he and I worked out a plan. We have to do our part. Don't worry he'll get out when he is done with whatever he is doing. Then he will meet us in the Room of Requirement."

With one last rueful glance at the Great Hall, Sirius transformed into a giant black dog and ran towards Moony's old office.

**AN: So, I have finally updated after my almost year long self-induced exile from writing fanfiction. I can't promise the next date of an update, but I hope it will be soon! **

**Please tell me what you think. Writing Al's thoughts was very fun and natural to me. **

**Note the AN in the last chapter for deeper character backgrounds and ages.**

**Flame on people… Flame on**

**Please have constructive criticism, with your lovely reviews**

**Thank you for the long wait,  
Random Under the Sun**


	11. A Quaint Story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**So I've decided to directly replying to reviews here as an incentive to review. For further comments see the Author's Note at the end.**

**ginevraweasleyrocks****: **thanks for the review! I hope you like this new chapter. I think my writing has evolved especially since all I've pretty much written in this past year are AP style essays and SAT essays. Here's a little glimpse of Harry! I hope you enjoy it

**HarryPotterTwilightlover****: **Oooh thank you! I love looking through the backwaters of fanfiction. One never knows what one can find. Hope you enjoy the update.

**Stelra Etnae****: **Don't worry this chapter is equally chaotic. Or maybe even moreso than the last chapters. I think you will enjoy _Al's _reactions, too.

**starfield75****: **Thanks! Maybe it's a sign of my maturing authorship? I think I just made up a word so probably not.

**glistening moon****: **ta-da! Al won't disappoint in his small part this chapter. Don't worry his part will be MUCH, MUCH larger in the next update.

**Peter Rabid****: **I'm sorry it wasn't soon enough for you and for that I made this chapter twice as long as any previous chapter at an attempt to appease you.

**Commander Ael****: **ask and you shall receive. Well, maybe not a million dollars but an update yes!

**I hope you enjoy this latest installment of Never a Moment of Peace.**

**

* * *

**

Once when Rose was seven years old and her brother was five years old, they sneaked around the house and pretended to be "Super Super Auror Spies".

She remembered moving along the wall and crawling down the stairs with Hugo giggling behind her. They had ducked hurriedly behind the couch when her father and mother entered the room. Furthermore, they had remained perfectly still except with the occasionally loud, high pitched giggle that erupted from them.

After her mother and father left the room, Rose and Hugo had popped up from behind the couch like two jack-in-the-boxes and ran into the kitchen. There, they had munched on the tastiest cookies that Merlin had ever known. At least, they had stuffed their faces for about two minutes before loud voices announced the return of their parents.

Of course, now she realized that her parents were well aware of their young children's "sneaky" actions, but they had not wanted to ruin their fun. Nevertheless, Rose recalled those memories of her seven years old escapades as a spy very fondly.

Rose felt seven all over again.

Except, this time she was pretty sure the Ministry of Magic, Aurors, teachers, and students would not let it pass if they caught Rose and Sirius.

_Nope, _she thought with a distinct shade of annoyance. _We would end up locked up and interrogated. Probably in Azkaban. In a damp cell. Where nobody can hear our screams._

Caught up in her dark musings, she nearly forgot to watch for anybody wanting to put them away in that very dark, damp cell.

Rose stifled a gasped and almost tripped in her haste to avoid the chubby student's line of sight. Pressed against the wall, she hazarded a glance around the stone corner. Sirius, beside her in his Animagus form, pushed his wet nose into her leg and whined. The impatient message was clear in Padfoot's large canine eyes.

_What's the hold up?_

Rose was surprised for the intensity of care and proclivity that Sirius had shown towards Albus and her in the few moments that he had known them. She, herself, was not sure if she would be as powerfully attached to future teenage travelers that promulgated the arrival of chaos with their very presence. No, Rose was certain that _she_ would have stupefied them and bound them before anything else cosmically destructive occurred. Like a Harry Potter look-alike landing in a middle of the Great Hall. Or Voldemort at the height of evil triumph being brought to life a year early against a thirteen year old.

_Not that didn't happen already,_ Rose snorted in her head.

Instead, she silently gestured the laughing bumpkin that could only be the gorilla student that had inspired the villainous ape guard in so many of her dad's childhood stories: Crabbe.

Sirius whined and pushed his head against her leg once more.

"Look, what d'you want me to do? I can't just go stupefying every student in our way. It's not ethical. He's what— thirteen? Granted, a HUGE thirteen year old but a thirteen year old anyway. Besides, we can't just keep shoving students into cupboards. It leaves a trail," Rose fiercely whispered. When Sirius didn't look impressed, she felt her patience snap.

"_Merlin_. What do _you_ suggest we do then? I _know _that Albus is in trouble, but we cannot just go barging on without a pla— PADFOOT!" Rose whisper yelled accompanied with frantic hand motions. However, she felt completely justified in her stern tone seeing as that Sirius had just trotted happily off to meet Crabbe.

Padfoot's actions did not indicate that he heard Rose's desperate pleading as he nonchalantly approached Crabbe. Sirius, by all accounts and measure, looked like an adorable yet giant stray that only wanted a friend.

"Sirius! I know that you can hear me. Merlin help me! If your plan is to befriend _Crabbe, _I'll… Sirius, I mean it! Of all the damn Slytherins…"

Rose continued to mutter furiously as she furtively watched the confrontation from around corner. Once more, she found herself wishing that they at least had retained the Invisibility Cloak.

Rose groaned. _Why did I get saddled with the impulsive heroic relatives? Maybe if I stupefy him and use Levicorpus or— _

"What have we here? Hmmm. It's a great big, ugly brute! How'd you get past the—OI! GET BACK HERE! THAT'S MINE!"

Crabbe shot off in hot pursuit of Padfoot who had taken his— if the state of wear and tear was any sort of reliable indicator—rarely used book bag between his teeth and now was madly dashing around the passageway.

Then Sirius, dodging Crabbe's gorilla arms, abruptly started running in the exact direction of Lupin's office with Crabbe following as fast his meaty- albeit strong legs could run.

_Or maybe, just maybe, Sirius was the mastermind of the Marauders. _

Trying to look like she was a haphazard and exam weary student after her miscreant dog, Rose yelled in a hopefully not amused voice, "Rover! Rover, give that back! Rover, come here, boy!"

While the chase through Hogwarts halls did garner some attention, it was not a rare attraction at any rate. The tales of what got loose in Hogwarts halls were mythic and legendary among the students the immortal wizarding establishment. The most ridiculous and terrifying tale centered around a basilisk and a bitter student set upon expanding his power no matter the consequences.

No, Rose, Crabbe, and "Rover" were not rare sight at all.

At last, they managed to enter the hallway outside Professor Lupin's office, and luckily the passageway was completely deserted because all the students were probably in the Great Hall or studying for exams or finishing them pretty soon.

Naturally, Rose's thoughts once again led to her cousin's dilemma in the Great Hall, and she prayed that Al made it out. Because while she portrayed it to Sirius like they had a grand plan with every minuscule detail laid out in very neat day planner (the ones her mother kept, mind you), their grand "plan" composed of mainly getting the map and meeting in the Room of Requirement if they were unable to speak to Dumbledore.

"You twit! Look what your bloody dog did to my bag!"

Crabbe ranted while trying to corner Sirius who still leapt out of reach each time that Crabbe attempted to ensnare him in his gargantuan arms. He did not notice Rose creeping up behind him with her wand outstretched.

"I'm sorry," Rose apologized. "He used to be a toad that I was practicing on but y'know, he got loose. Wait lemme help you."

Her wand out, she made a meaningless motion at Sirius and when Crabbe turned to watch the effects of her supposed spell, she stunned him. He fell quietly after she stupefied him. Glancing wearily around, Rose inspected Crabbe's pocket at length turning them inside out for anything that might help them blend in.

A human Sirius peered curiously over her shoulder. Crabbe's book bag lay discarded against Lupin's door, and clothes spilled out of his bag, obviously Crabbe had neglected to leave his laundry out for the house elves to manage. "Anything in particular that you're looking for or are you just pillaging?" When Rose leveled a glare in Sirius's general direction, he added helpfully, "Well, either way I can help. I mean as long as we're not permanently scarring the bloke or killing him. But I take it that's not included in your mastermind plan."

"No, Uncle Sirius. I'm just checking to see if we can find something of use. Can you see what's in his sack."

"Right."

It was quiet for awhile as Rose and Sirius ransacked Crabbe's person and book bag respectively. Then Sirius spoke.

"I guess he does it."

"Hmmm? Who does what?"

"Harry. My godson. Harry defeats Voldemort, doesn't he?"

Rose gulped and tried to stall. It never occurred to her that Sirius would want to know about his godson's fate. To tell the truth, it _should _have been fairly clear to the wayward teenage descendants of the "Golden Trio" that Sirius or Tonks or Remus would _eventually _ask about Uncle Harry. Rose had only thought about diverting Sirius's attention from his imminent death.

Time elapsed, and Sirius spoke, never mind Rose's sputtering.

"I guess he must. I mean you lot are here. Then again, last time no one seemed to have a problem with eloping and having kids in the middle of a war. But I doubt Harry would. He ends up with a red hair girl, right? Give me at least that, please." Sirius eyes were wide as pled.

"Yes," Rose hesitantly said. Catching the man's pleased look, she added, "He marries Aunt Ginny."

Sirius threw back his head and barked a laugh. "Things never change. Potter men and their weakness for redheads. So which of you are his kids?"

"He and Aunt Ginny have three kids: James, Albus, and Lily… Sirius is James's middle name."

Another laugh. "I bet I was smug about that." Sirius took Rose's silence as confirmation and rose from his task. "We should grab the map and find Albus."

Rose prayed that her face did not betray her guilt at Sirius's fate and nodded.

"Map first and then Room of Requirement."

* * *

The first sensation Harry felt was falling. It was almost like he was endlessly falling in between buildings in some busy city as he caught glimpses of the people's lives in the window of lights. He fought the distraction of the lights and tried to focus on his kids' faces. Already ethereal fingers were feeling his skin, and pleasant voices whispered soft sensations into his ear. Calling softly… just a second… tickling…

Harry physically shook his head as if it could clear his head of the alluring voices threatening to distract him. Instead, he pictured James's face as he graduated Hogwarts with high marks that he needed to get his job at Magical Law Enforcement Squad. Ginny had later teased Harry that from the way Harry's face beamed it was like _Harry_ himself who managed those grades not his son. He took another breath, and Albus's face appeared in his mind's eye, just a clear as if he had just seen Al a minute ago, not a week ago. Harry remembered the way that Al pushed his glasses higher up on his face as he had laughed so hard that he had disturbed their position upon the bridge of his nose. Harry had taken Al apart the day, Ginny and he had discovered that Albus needed glasses and told him that it was perfectly fine with him if Al wanted contacts. Al had vehemently shook his head, but he had loudly proclaimed that he wanted rectangular glasses not Harry's "old folks" glasses. Or maybe he could concentrate on Lily's sweet face as she smiled groggily at him from across the table over a breakfast of sausages and waffles every September 1st as is the Potter custom. She had grown too quickly for his liking, and yet Lily's face still retained her youthful innocence and spark.

Then his thoughts came to rest upon on his eldest child: Teddy. Granted, his face was the most capricious one out of his children, but he had and always would be there. His normally short, shaggy blue hair that Teddy had decided upon as his most comfortable appearance was easily spotted in all the family albums. Harry had been the first one who Teddy asked about dating Victoire (under an oath not to mention any of this to the very extensive Weasley information network) when Teddy was only sixteen.

A corporal hand touched Harry's arm, and he jumped in the air—well, he _would_ have jumped if it was possible to do so while freefalling in a magical vertex of time. It was Ginny. Her knowing smile demonstrated just how easy it was to read Harry's face or eyes when he pondered over his four children. Similarly, Harry knew on whom Ginny's thoughts rested.

Ginny pointed, _Look, George is over there, and so are Hermione and Ron. We need to get over there. How do we navigate this thing?_

Harry snorted. _It's not a Firebolt 5000, Ginny. It's a vertex in which we are currently freely tumbling. _

_Shut it, Potter. Just help me get over to them. The faster we get together, the quicker we can get our children. _

_Right._ Harry sobered instantly. _C'mon, it's just like how you got to me with your thoughts. Reach out to them._

Together the Potters approached the floating threesome that was also rapidly moving towards them. Harry was assaulted with loud thoughts from George the moment that he grasped his hands. Wincing from the loud proclamations, Harry sought to remind the group.

However, Hermione beat him to the punch.

_Alright now, both the spell book and Professor Snape said that intense concentration was quintessential to the proper outcome of this potion. Just keep hold of your mental pictures._

_Blimey, Hermione. I think they know from your hour long lecture about the merits of the potion. _Ron grumbled as his brow furrowed in concentration, and Harry caught a flicker of his niece and nephew before a giant insistent, magical tug enveloped them.

They were off.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was a calm, cold, calculating man, and it was for those traits that he rose in power in Death Eaters ranks. While others exhibited unrestrained passion like Rolfe and Bellatrix, he was better suited for careful execution of plans. So when the Order of the Phoenix interrupted the meticulously planned mission from the Dark Lord to extract the prophecy from Potter, he allowed himself a moment of panic or two and continued to fight the Order. Nevertheless, a black haired boy tackling him and then immediately letting go which led to him falling in this place was _quite_ out of the scope of adaptable obstacles. For his sake, he hoped that the Dark Lord saw it his way.

A cold hand grasped his arm, and he found himself face to face with a crazed Bellatrix.

_Lucius. _Even in thought, her voice had that slightly out of breath gasp and wild tone that had always convinced Lucius that his sister-in-law was mad.

_Where are the others? _

_The others?_

_Yes, the others! _Bellatrix insisted. _You did not come alone, I suppose. Where others not taken from your task? _

_No, I was the only one captured in the Department of Mysteries. I wager this is a hallucinogen from the Department._

_No, at least my Lord does not think it so…_

_The Dark Lord is _here?_ How? _Lucius felt his heart rate increase slightly as he spotted the otherwise comical picture that the Dark Lord made (Lucius remembered once passing a Muggle parade that had a giant ridiculous blue and red balloon figure of a man in a cape).

_Yes, and we must confer with him. The Dark Lord has many things planned for those who cursed us. It would be beneficial—_ a cackle— _for us to hear what he has to say. _

* * *

_Al!_

_Rose!_

_Sirius! _

Many voices combined in the distress of three in their number suddenly disappearing. Hopefully, Rose, Albus, and Sirius could remain together in whatever battle, fray, or danger time deemed it necessary to send them.

_We have to talk, _now.

James had always heard stories of how kind "Uncle" Remus was towards Harry and whoever asked for help. The werewolf had been one of the gentlest men that his dad ever talked about in his magical bedtime stories. Thus, it was almost contradictory the amount anger coloring Remus's visage.

_This shouldn't be possible. Sirius is _dead! _How can we be sure that you're not just trying to gather information for the Dark Lord? And _if_ you're telling the truth, how are you going to manage to keep Sirius from learning about his death?_

Tonks squeezed her distressed husband's hand.

_They are telling the truth, Remus. You can feel it. Besides, we can keep a little secret from Sirius. It won't be that hard. _

_Don't worry about it, Dad. We have under control. _Teddy was once again decidedly composed, probably worried about his cool image after his previous episode that ruffled his feathers. James pitied his older "brother" that thought he had to work for his place upon the pedestal that the Weasley and Potter kids thrust on him. Teddy didn't realize that he could dance around in a monkey suit and his little cousins would still follow him with adoring eyes. He _was_ Teddy after all.

Before any other words could be shared, the magic tugged at the little anachronistic group and all departed into a decision star. All except one, who was left behind.

* * *

"Any clue when they might show up."

"Not really. I'm just as in the dark as you are right now to tell you the truth."

Rose and Sirius were both tensely sitting in large armchairs with deep red plush besides a roaring fire. Rose hypothesized that the Room of Requirement thought they needed to relax, and so it replicated Gryffindor's common room as best it could. But even this gesture was lost on the two silent observers. It had been silent between them since the first glimpse of the Marauder's Map revealed that Al was still in the Great Hall surrounded by teachers. No one wanted to think what that meant and how much could be forced out of someone in the twenty-eight, no twenty-_nine _minutes that had expired.

"Maybe we should go back. I could create a distraction…"

"No. They don't really want _Al._ The Ministry of Magic wants _you_, and Dumbledore would readily side with them at the moment."

"_Exactly! _They want me not _Al!_ I can't let Harry's son take the fall for me."

"Uncle Sirius, we just have to sit this one out-"

"Easy for you to say! _You _haven't spent a year hiding in a wretched house when everyone else does something useful. _You _haven't sat out while the whole world is out to get your godson, _my responsibility_. _You_ don't owe your dead best mate. _You _didn't promise to keep his son safe! _You _didn't do a rubbish job at it, either!"

"That wasn't your fault! You were unjustly imprisoned in Azkaban! Uncle Harry never once blamed you!"

"It's different when you're the one responsible rather than you're _the_ responsibility."

It was quiet after that. Rose and Sirius avoided looking each other in the eye as they glanced about the room for anything to watch other than each other. Moreover, a tacit agreement of not talking or mentioning this little conversation to anyone descended upon the unlikely pair.

Rose wrung her hand as she watched the magnificent, ostentatious clock (the Room had so magnanimously provided it); it was a nervous habit that she had picked up from her mother at an early age. Her father once complained her grandmother that Rose resembled a miniature Hermione after exams when she fretted like so. Her mother was not amused to learn the story from Uncle George who had been present at the time of the complaint. For weeks afterwards, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle George had warned their kids that if they made Aunt Hermione mad, she would curse them with an _Anxietyous _spell. To say her mother was annoyed by it was to utter a huge false euphemism.

In Rose's peripheral vision, she saw Sirius frown and shift forward. He stared intently at the Map that never lies and frowned again. Then he met her gaze and nodded towards the door.

"I think they're here."

"Brillant."

Indeed they were. Lying on the floor and clutching their heads, Teddy, Remus, Tonks, Lily, and Hugo moaned pathetically as they all seemed to have collapsed (or perhaps the better word was crash landed) in one huge pile.

"Muffliato." Rose pointed at the surrounding hallways because her family was groaning rather loudly, and she was taking no chances as the situation had already caused epic consequences for the time line.

Rose and Sirius moved quickly and started hauling the dazed time-traveling group to their feet. The pair hurriedly herded the harried group through the door and into the Room of Requirement. Once there, the Room promptly provided icepacks to place on all the knocked body parts.

Fortunately, nothing serious had assailed the six- no, _five _time travelers. Rose did a mental 180 turn around. Weren't there supposed to have been _six? _Who's missing, then? Hugo, Remus, Tonks, Lily, Teddy- _James!_

"Where's James?"

"Where's Al?"

Evidently, Teddy had the same line of thought as Rose, and his panicked tone matched Rose's own question pitch by pitch.

"He stayed beh-"

"He's in the Gre-"

Teddy and Rose stopped talking and looked at each other.

"Alright, I'll go." Teddy took a deep breath that sounded suspiciously like a sigh. "James is… well y'know James. Has to things his own way and to his own time. Aw bloody hell; he's still in the time vertex. He didn't get tugged along like the rest of us."

"Again? Did he seem fine? I mean were there any floating Death Eaters with you? Did you see Voldemort?' Rose guilt overtly assuaged her as her face reflected her pained state of mind over the thought of Voldemort (whom she brought along) and her cousin in the same place.

"No, Rosie, we didn't. You have to relax. It will be fine. Now where's Al? Why isn't he part of the welcome party? I thought he would be hovering over Lily."

"The Ministry has got him," Sirius snapped.

All the faces around gaped at him with varying degrees of apprehension.

It was hushed for a moment before Hugo ventured, "Well, umm, can we just ask to get him back? I mean is the Ministry that hostile? What's the current date?"

"Well, a) It's May 31, 1994. That's the year everyone is out to get Sirius and I'm not quite sure if current Uncle Remus knows that Sirius is innocent; b) we can't just march up there and ask for Al back; c) if the Ministry wasn't hostile before our stunt, they are definitely now; d) we-"

"Hey, back up! What did Al and you pull off that makes the Ministry loathe your guts?"

Lily's question effectively cut short her cousin's sure to be long drawn out monologue. Not trusting that to be enough, Lily put her hands in the air and raised one eyebrow to ensure her question was answered.

"They helped me escape in front of the Minister of Magic, Dumbledore, and the entire Great Hall." Sirius paced restlessly back and forth, continuously glancing at the door and the others as if trying to estimate if he would be able to sneak off unnoticed to rescue Albus. Once again, the inhabitants of the Room of Requirement were shocked into silence until-

"Oh, that will do the trick."

* * *

Al could only hear a cacophony of voices shouting over each other, each trying to be heard. He groaned and wished for some quiet! He needed urgently to think of a way out of this without giving too much away.

_Maybe I could bluff? Yeah right. I could really fool Dumbledore and the entire staff of Hogwarts. Hello, I'm a traveling circus performer, and my main star, you see he is a Sirius look alike and well— _

Al snorted and laughed mentally. He must have hit his head harder than he thought. _Wait, that's an idea…_

He snapped out of his mental dialogue when the minister started ordering people around. He forced his wandering mind to focus; this was important.

"Summon the Aurors! Tell them to bring Veritaserum! Hurry! Sirius Black is in the castle!" Fudge shouted. Some people scurried out to complete his orders while others barricaded the door to prevent students from leaving.

"What about the boy!"

"We need to who he is!"

"It doesn't matter who he is! He's working with Black!"

"But he looks like Harry Potter!"

"It's a spell obviously!"

"Just get him to say where Black is!"

His unknown captor shifted in confusion as the tumultuous voices clamored for attention, and the man holding him was clearly waiting for some undisputable instruction.

Al decided this was the ideal time to put his plan into play.

* * *

Harry Potter could not say the exact moment the world had gone bloody mad. But if someone asked him for a rough estimate, he would have to say it was sometime in between the points in which the man in the cloak was revealed to have a face very eerily like his own, mirrored back only aged (that procured many gasps and blatant staring for the both of them) and the man (now bound in tight rope) was dropped in the excitement by McNair, had been previously holding the man upright.

The Great Hall quieted again. In its expansive space, all watched the man open his mouth. Harry leaned in order to raptly listen even as rage colored his thoughts. This man had prevented the capture of his parents' murderers, and now he mocked Harry by copying Harry's face.

"I once had a herd of the finest deer in all of England. Well, there was actually only two: a stag and a doe."

Harry was abashed. _This _was the spouting of the man that hoodwinked Dumbledore, the teachers of the best magical institute, and Fudge?

"'E must 'ave knocked 'is 'ead when 'e fell! Oi, someone get 'im a nurse!"

"Minister, we must move him to the Hospital Wing!"

"NO! He stays here until the Aurors arrive to move him! Fetch Madam Pomfrey to check his head."

"I had a friend that would watch them with me sometimes. I also had a wolf and a great big black dog. Some people thought the wolf should be separated because it would eat the deer, but it never did try."

"What's this rubbish?" Ron grumbled looking perplex. "Where did Black go?"

Hermione impatiently waved Ron to be quiet and engrossed herself even more into the wild ramblings of the older boy.

"One day, I found the deer dead. I thought the dog killed them. Had it shipped off. The wolf was lonely but my friend convinced me that it was necessary. After all, the dog did bite my friend's finger until it bled."

Here the boy started laughing trenchantly. Harry wondered why the professors just didn't shut him up until he noticed Professor Lupin stiffening. Harry guessed that Lupin felt the same anger towards this man.

"You know, I found out later on that the dog was innocent. My rat of a friend had killed the deer and injured himself in the process and had blamed it on the dog. I only wished I had listened to the dog before I sent it away. It was an extremely brave and loyal dog that would never had betrayed its friends."

However, Harry had stopped listening to the story. Taken from the stranger, the cloak Mcgonagall held in her hand was irrefutably his own cloak! But it couldn't be since his cloak was hastily stuffed in the one eye witch tunnel… unless…Unless he had stolen it! Harry wanted to stand up and throttle the boy who had stolen every part of him and scorned it.

If any deserved a Dementor's Kiss it was Black and this thieving stranger.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope the characters haven't changed/matured in the last chapter because I am writing this another year older with a lot more world experience. Please tell me what you think about my character portrayal. (I was going to have Al pull a Bartleby from Herman Melville or maybe I still will. I haven't decided yet)**

**I know that you are all mad at me for not updating and I will not make any excuses for my long absence. Just please forgive me. I promise I will try to have another chapter done by January second (in between scholarship essays, sigh). **

**Thank you for all of you who stayed with me throughout my long breaks from fanfiction and I hope I won't lose you all!**

**Flame on people… Flame on**

**Please have constructive criticism, with your lovely reviews**

**Thank you for the long wait,  
Random Under the Sun**


	12. The Start of Many

**Disclaimer: Nada. J'ai rien **

**Once again here are my opening responses to my lovely reviewers! Thank you to y'all! Also many warm, grateful appreciative hugs to any favorites and alerts for this story!  
**

**bbbbb: **is that enough b's? Anyway, you, good sir, are incredibly lucky as I am updating today! The day of your review! Ooooh, aaaaahh. Sorry about the incredibly long wait though.

**brilliantbluelights: **Thanks for the review! You helped me get through this chapter. I know this one feels slow, but I had to cut chapter 12 in half since it was twice as long as before and the second part (and the more suspenseful section) is I'm proud to say already 2/3 written. Just gotta finish the last third then it'll be out.

**TonksSmiles: **Thanks for your review! Sorry for the annoyance; I should be ashamed of myself because it annoys me, too.

**animegirl03: **Thank you! It really warms my heart any time anyone reviews.

**.: **Awww, you made me blush! I hope it doesn't get too convoluted… it's going to get trickier in a chapter or two.

**SparklimgMoonlight1: **I try to be really original in my plot, and it makes me incredibly happy to hear it from someone that I actually succeeded.

** _: **Alot of people like Al. He's my second favorite character!

**TachanGyu: **no tiene idea que feliz me hizo su crítica. Gracias por dedicar tiempo para escribirme.

**glistening_moon: ** Once again, Al gets a HUGE part! Hope you like it!

**ginervaweasleyrocks: **yeah sorry for the delay, RL has been keeping me busy…. Thanks for the review and I hope this doesn't disappoint.

**BlackGryphon101: **thanks for the review! It really does inspire writers to keep writing.

**Emily_Redbird: **EEEK! Remus is my favorite, too. However I'm going to torture him for a bit because I feel that most time traveling writers sway his emotions far too easily. I mean look at how he reacted when Snape killed Dumbledore. He's a loyal, steadfast man who has had his fate shaken far too many times… Thanks for the review!

**So a bigger AN note at the end of the page. Most importantly though… I need a beta. More information at the bottom with the rest of the AN. Sorry for the terrible wait but RL caught up to me and wouldn't let me go. **

**Warning: Naughty Language and Death Eaters, so ye be warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Start of Many**

Hugo groaned and flopped backwards unto to the cushioned pillows that the Room of Requirement had provided so graciously so to avoid cracking his head open on the stone floor. While a flurry of plans had erupted at first of how to rescue Al from the myriad number of witnesses who thought (with admittedly reasonably sound reasoning) Al had helped a mass murderer escape and was abetting and aiding said criminal now, Rose had meticulously pointed out flaws and crushed one plan after the other for a daring reunion with her captive cousin.

"Well then," exploded Teddy in one huff of breath. He was trying to work past Rosie's anal tendencies and proclivity to measure out every single last possibility. "Please enlighten us on a fool proof way to sneak Al out of the Great Hall without _any_ possibility of failure or capture or further disruption of the time. Oh, and find James while you're at it."

Teddy's outburst shocked Rose into silence because due to his long experience of being the oldest "cousin" to ten younger kids his patience was legendary. His tetchiness was so rarely experienced (with the exception of James who had adored Teddy but all the while tried to "relax" Teddy by "releasing all that pent up anger" by stuffing his socks with Cockroach Clusters, editing his homework assignments, and the like) that Hugo himself had never truly seen it.

Hugo gaped at both Teddy and Rose and nervously glanced back and forth between the two rising tempers.

However Rose was not one to take anything sitting down, her eyes flashed and she drew herself to her full height.

"Do you want them to get even more fodder for the Death Eaters? Must I remind you that the ministry is crawling with "Imperiused" Death Eaters who would gladly pass on any information they learn to Voldemort? Why don't we just hand ourselves over, all trussed up and drugged for their convenience? Why don't we—"

"Why don't we all calm down? We won't get anywhere with all these shouting," Remus suggested mildly. His gaze on both his son and Rose made the two blush crimson; their lowered faces revealed that the chastisement had substituted their irritation with guilt.

"Now, let's try it over again, yeah? Remus is right, you know, the best plans usually don't come from shouting at each other hoarse and red in the face. But if we get out of this alive, I'll tell you a story about your Granddad James and the rest of us," Sirius had produced a few weak smiles at his humorous tone. "Of course, we were utter berks at fourteen so it didn't end that well for us. Pretty funny, though."

The tension significantly diffused, and the weak smiles that had decorated each countenance in the room slowly grew larger.

Teddy blew out a breath and sighed. He raked his hands through his hair as he shook it out. Concomitantly, his hair grew an inch or two for Teddy to rumple as he planned. Hugo greatly suspected that if Teddy were alone, he would probably be changing his appearance more rapidly as he often did in a sign of anxiousness.

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin ducked her head and hid a grin. Truly, Theodore Remus Lupin was her son; his talents and inherited qualities notwithstanding, his and mannerisms carried his lineage in every way. She had recognized Remus's tendencies to betray his growing anger by the quivering of his jaw and mouth before her son's outburst. She also saw the long fuse that was needed to alight her cool son's bad humor that was so unlike her quick to anger attitude that it must be all Remus. Tonks also remarked to herself the same way the two men sat across the circle, and their similar statures (of course, Teddy could change his length and width at any time, but she could tell this was his most comfortable state) made them also mistakable for one another.

Then again, she could see so much of herself in her son. Her precious boy. Today, she had awakened uncertain that her son would live to be old enough to bicker or learn to control his temper. After all, Teddy was the son of two Order members, a werewolf and a traitorous niece of Bellatrix Lestrange. The odds were not in their favor of survival, but here she sat with her grown son.

Tonks delighted on seeing that brief smile upon his face because she knew with absolute certainty and conviction that it was hers.

His smile was proof that this was without a doubt her son.

Dora knew that Remus had questioned earlier the wisdom of trusting these children and most of all "their" son.

_It would be the perfect trap, _her Auror training whispered to her. _What would Mad Eye say, huh? You are being foolish not interrogating them or even complying with them. What if they're lying? What if they are all Death Eaters under the effects of Polyjuice Potion? It wouldn't be the first time…_

But then Teddy Lupin had smiled, and she knew.

_The man in front of you is your son. He is everything that you're fighting for, and he exists._

And since then, every little action that Tonks had filed away under either her husband or her own habits had reinforced that thought.

Dora caught the inquiring eye of Sirius sitting next to Teddy. Furtively shaking her head to place herself in the here and now life or death situation, she forced her mind on puzzling out the best solution to their dire dilemma.

Remus was speaking.

"If there was some way to intercept Al as he is moved from the Great Hall? He can't possibly be kept there forever. It's been too long as it is for a prisoner to be stationed surrounded by so many students."

"Nope," Tonks interrupted, popping the "p" sound. "Fudge is paranoid and a fool. He won't move Al until he has a whole battalion of Aurors. Besides, this way the students can report to their parents how well armed and prepared the Ministry is to face any threat."

Of the Ministry's inherent stupidity, Tonks was certain. She had swiftly became Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody's protégée owing to her blunt points about the blatant political game for which the Ministry used the Auror Department. _Instead of preventing war, _Tonks thought bitterly.

She screwed her eyes tight like she was warding off a bad migraine and changed her hair color from a dark blue to a soft ginger.

"There must be some way to avoid being detected by the gaurds!" Rose exclaimed once again at her high stress level again.

"Maybe if we cast masterful Disillusionment Charms?"

"No good," Sirius said glumly. "The Dementors will see right through those."

"What if we create a distraction—"

"We mustn't disrupt the time flow even more!"

"Must we?"

The conversation stopped. Lily Potter, who had remained quiet and still throughout the whole debate as is her custom in front of strangers, and her absurd question had thrown everyone entirely. What was the point of this silly little query?

"Haven't you been listening?" Rose snapped. "We mustn't mess with time!"

"But we've already have," Lily timidly replied. When it appeared that Rose would snap back once more, Lily plowed on; her voice gaining strength and volume.

"Our parents never talked about two strangers and Sirius Black interrupting May 31, 1994. Face it; there is no way around this. We _could_ try to plan around the fact everyone already knows that there are strangers in Hogwarts, _or _we could go with."

Seeing that every face was focused raptly on hers and that each one was considering her words seriously and like a valid plan and argument, Lily once again continued with her train of thought that had been blossoming for the past ten minutes.

"Even we do decide to act like we never here I'll wager you that the _real _Death Eaters and _Voldemort_ _will_ act like they're here. The people of 1994 shan't be prepared for Voldemort. It'll be a massacre. I mean, we have been staring at the Marauders' Map, and we have yet to even spy Dumbledore on the school campus."

"Actually," Remus frowned. "That's very strange. From what I recall of my year here, he hardly left the campus with all the Dementors running about."

"Something must have called him away," Hugo shrugged dismissively. "Dumbledore's a busy guy from all accounts."

"Yes, but he would have come back for this."

"Maybe the owl had reached him yet."

Remus Lupin seemed reluctant to accept this as a very plausible explanation. _Wouldn't Albus want to see to the safety of Harry? Or at least the comfort of Hagrid? _

Sirius read his friend's doubting expression on his face, and leaned forward to place a hand of comfort and reassurance on his shoulder. When his heartening gesture failed to reciprocate any new emotion, Sirius smiled mischievously.

"Don't tell me you and Dumbledore became the best of chums! I thought I and apparently our dear Mrs. Lupin were the only ones could stomach your broodiness. Unless, you've held back from me, and secretly, you have become the life of the party."

The glare that Remus sent Sirius was enough of an answer. So was Sirius's laugh in turn.

Lily smiled fondly at the two of them. When she was young, she had called each Marauder (with the obvious exception) in one of her father's most prized picture, Grandad Pongs, Grandad Padfoo', and Grandad Moony. She knew each the stories about the Marauders as well as her father did. But Lily once again furthered her argument.

"Well besides Dumbledore's absence, we can't trust the lot," clarifying for the benefits of the mystified faces, Lily spoke. "The Ministry, I mean. Like you said before, there will be many "reformed" Death Eaters mixed with the Ministry forces."

"Just like Snape was," Tonks bitterly stated.

Remus's expression hardened. "We'll have to get him out of the picture at once; something that will leave him down for awhile."

"Oh, so you finally don't trust him, Moony. What made you see the light?"

"He murdered Dumbledore." Remus spoke without inflection or tone, but his jaw was locked and his eyes cold.

"WHAT? THE BASTARD DID WHAT?"

Sirius had leapt to his feet as if Snape was in the room at the moment. "He killed Dumbledore! I knew it! He's still on Voldemort's side! He—"

Sirius paused in mid rant then leapt for the door.

"Wait! _Wait, Uncle Sirius!"_

"Sirius!"

"WAIT!"

Teddy, forgetting his wand and the fact that he was an accomplished wizard, tackled the sprinting animagus a meter from the door.

"Get off! He can get to Harry! The traitor can get to him!"

"He's not a traitor, Grand- Uncle Sirius. Severus Snape is on our side."

"He killed Dumbledore," Remus's face was stony, and his face warned them against making light of this or deceiving him in any fashion.

"Yes, he did," Rose soothingly said. "But Dum—"

"But what, then? My godson's is being taught Occulemency by Voldemort's spy!" Sirius muttered rebelliously to the ground as Teddy had yet to get up from his back.

"Dumbledore asked him to."

Silence met Teddy's assertion, and incredulous faces began shaking no.

"It was the only way that Snape could truly gain Voldemort's trust. Dumbledore was dying from a curse that was on the horc- on an object Dumbledore believed could help defeat Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore managed to destroy it but the curse had already been enacted. He retained Severus Snape's help, and Snape gave Dumbledore a year to live. Dumbledore also knew that as punishment for a screw up by Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy was told to kill Dumbledore or else. So Dumbledore let himself be killed in exchange for a spy whom the Dark Lord would trust above all other Death Eaters."

The moment of silence stretched out for a minute. Then two. It was going on three when Dora broke it by croaking, "And Harry actually believes all that?"

"Yes."

"Merlin's pants why?" Dora's chest was tightening. _How could this be true…_

"There's another reason, but I don't exactly know it," Lily simply and plainly said. "But Al's middle name is Severus. I think my father knew what he was doing when they named him Albus Severus Potter."

"Then we trust him."

Sirius spoke resolutely and without a trace of doubt in his voice.

"Harry has a smart head on his shoulders. He wouldn't be fooled by Death Eater's trick. I trust him."

Standing up once more, Sirius tilted his head to the side, and reminded them that Potter needed rescuing at this moment, and it was unlikely that any of them could sneak Albus and themselves past the guards. That and they needed to get "their arses into gear", and think of a distraction worthy of the Marauder age.

"I was thinking about the distraction we would need…" Hugo started. "We need something clever, something tricky. Clever, really, rather than big. Easter Hols kind of clever…"

Teddy instantly perked up. "But could we repeat? It would be hard, and so many things can go wrong with it…"

"Not if your careful, Teddy. If you go indistinctly…"

"And we transfigure your clothing," Rose added eagerly.

"And change your voice," Lily supplied.

"That would give us time! We could split up. Rose and Sirius could go look for Pettigrew. I'll go find the cloak. We've all heard this story countless of times, it's in the humpback witch passage. Then, we could…"

"Um, excuse me… Would one of you care to explain?"

* * *

Albus Potter tried to shift to a more comfortable position. _That's if one exists, _Al thought irritably. About forty minutes ago, McGonagall had waved her wand and tied him quite tightly to a chair. About thirty minutes ago, Kingsley Shacklebot and his squad of Auror's had swarmed the place. About twenty-five minutes ago, Fudge had shouted down the advice of all the Aurors and quite a few teachers that the intruder must be moved, but that was twenty-five minutes ago- yet he still remained.

Every eye in the Great Hall stared at Albus with unbridled curiosity. He wished that they would move him away from the center of attention into a perhaps small room or send the students back to their dormitories, but now with the legions of Aurors descending upon Hogwarts, the contingent minister wanted more witnesses to his most assuredly great capture of Sirius Black.

One pair of green eyes, shaped and colored remarkably like his own, were not filled with interest and eagerness but rather by hate and anger.

It was very disquieting that Al's father, even the thirteen year old version of his father, could ever look at him in such a way. He was used to his father's warm, smiling eyes or on occasion, the exasperation with a joke or a child's play gone awry. Rarely had Albus ever seen true anger, except when his father felt that he was being extremely disrespectful or overtly endangering himself or others (one such occasion had involved, Al running away on the Knight Bus with Lily when he was seven, but that's another story).

The hatred was unnerving. _Merlin, _Al thought miserly. _Why did it have to be 1994? Of all the effin' years. _

While Al was lamenting his situation, he failed to notice the Minister of Magic walk up to him with a man that Al could only describe as a very unkempt lion.

With a heavy step, the man approached Albus Potter with an eager gleam in his eyes. Warily, Al stared back resolutely.

"Want to give up now, boy? Time's nearly up you know…"

"Time for what?"

"The potion! The potion! You must know that Polyjuice Potion only lasts an hour… maybe an hour and a half before it starts to wear off."

"You're mental." Al turned his head and winced. He had strained his neck muscles on the right, but he refused to look left and into his father's contemptuous eyes…

"No respect! Why, you must be mad!" Fudge spluttered while he snatched the lime green bowler hat off his head and twirled it rapidly. His agitation with Al's admittedly flippant behavior was palpable as he pressed his weight from foot to foot. "Do you really think that you can hide the truth from us? Look around! There's no way you can continue this little… little scheme of yours. Your scheme _and_ cabal are finished! Furthermore—"

"Minister, if you would allow me to interrogate the prisoner?"

The lion man quickly stepped to direct the line of questioning away from Fudge's self righteous fuming words.

Al drew himself up as well as he could to face the man head on. This was a man not to be trifled with.

"We could do this with or without your consent."

He paced around Al's trapped form, his voice low and yet more threatening than ever. Out of the corner of his eyes, Albus saw all the students nearby straining to catch the hissed words from the grizzled maned man.

"How do you figure?"

Al tried to remain nonchalant.

"Well, the way I see it is that Black is going get caught. It's not boasting on the Auror Department's part. We have this place surrounded. No one can get in or out without our say so."

_Merlin, I hope you're wrong, or we are all screwed. _

"Eventually, Black is going to be back in our custody. You know he's awaiting a Dementor's Kiss."

_Not if we can help it._

"But maybe, he won't have to do… Not if he blames it all on you, boy. Where do you think that's going to leave you?"

Al stared back stonily. He was not going to give into this intimidation. Briefly, he wondered if this is how his dad's captives felt like. The antagonism, the presumption of guilt, the disgust that emanated from the lion man's very stance. He wondered if any one had ever confessed just to stop all the glares and the accusations. But Albus Severus Potter had something that his father's criminal didn't— knowledge of his innocence.

"No answer, huh? Well, let me tell what will happen, most assuredly. Sirius Black is going to sing; he's already betrayed one "friend", he'll do it again."

Remus Lupin flinched and visibly clenched his fists. A flash of pain clouded his scarred face and hot, rancid bile rose up in Al's throat at the obvious torture that sentence caused Remus Lupin. He knew without looking that similar hurt would grace his teenage father's face.

"_No._"

"No?" The man's mocking smile that accompanied his taunt only furthered enraged Al. "No, he won't betray you like he betrayed the Potters?"

"No! No, HE DIDN'T"

Al's furious exclamation silenced the Great Hall while blood rushed to his head, and he couldn't seem to stop the words coming out of his mouth.

James Sirius Potter, in his youth and childhood, had been known for his rashness; recently, Al's temper had surpassed his older brother's. And this man… this horrid man showed no sympathy or courtesy to all the pain and suffering around him, stemming from his words.

"Sirius shan't blame you. Really? Because based on past tendencies, he'll be singing in a—"

"No! He won't tell you anything because he never has betrayed anyone in his life!"

"What about the Potters, then? What do you say about his blatant treachery?"

Before Al's incensed reply was even fully formulated, McGonagall's wand twisted in the air once again, and rope wove itself in Al's mouth, gagging him.

"Perhaps, it would be best to continue the sensitive questioning under Veritaserum in the Ministry? After all, the children should not hear this."

Fudge nodded nervously as he glanced at the obviously irritated Scrimgeour, but relaxed when the Head of Aurors nodded curtly.

"But not in the Ministry. We will continue this conversation in Azkaban."

Remus Lupin looked up from his hands that gripped the edge of his chair tightly. He stole a peek at the noticeably distressed Harry Potter and at the fuming ally to his former brother in all but blood, and he hated Sirius Black even more. He never thought he could hate someone as much as he loathed Sirius. But even now, Sirus could not leave this orphaned boy less damaged then he already was.

And that earlier taunt, for a moment or two, Remus Lupin had dared to hope that these past twelve years had only been a nightmare, and Harry was here to wake him up. He had dared to wish, but the lies the stranger kept spouting… Remus knew it was too good to be true.

He turned away as a few tears leaked treacherously from his eyes.

Al's fingers tingled, and a violent shudder ran down his spine. He realized instinctively that if he went into that Fortress in the North Sea, he would never be quite the same again.

* * *

Even in their minds, Voldemort's voice was cold and unsettling. Only Bellatrix Lestrange looked pleased to be in close proximity as to hold the Dark Lord's hand. On the other side of Tom Riddle, Yaxley appeared ill and slightly green with fear.

"_I do not know how Potter achieved this… this feat of magic. It is well beyond his capabilities. I do not possess the knowledge of this spell even as traveled and well read as I am."_

All around the circle, Death Eaters avoided eye contact lest they be blamed or seem presumptuous. They instead focused on containing their thoughts in case a stray thought earn them a death sentence or a torture sentence.

"_My Lord… then it cannot be the boy, my lord. He is weak, my lord… he is…"_

"_I know what he is, Bellatrix. But while it is… strange that I do not recognize the spell, it will not affect us for too long. We have tolerated and played games with Potter's friends for an intolerable time."_

"_What would you have us do, my lord?"_ A nameless shadow ventured from the safety of the circle. His voice was slick and simpering, and at his question the rest of the circle gained enough courage to lay eyes upon their master.

Voldemort laughed that dangerous laugh, full of malice and the promise of sadistic pleasure. _"Ah, Rookwood. Ever the eager innovator. Always searching for answers, hmm?"_

"_Yes, my master. I always look for ways to serve you."_

"_Kill. Kill the boy's allies. Every last one of them. I want none of the Weasleys alive except the youngest son. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger will die last. Their deaths shall not be clean or painless. Bellatrix, I leave this task to you. See that they do not remember their own name… only one name. The name for which they suffer- Harry Potter. I want them to die cursing his name."_

"_Yes, whatever you so desire, my lord. They will rue the day they met Potter."_

Bellatrix leaned against Voldemort in an effort get closer than she already was. A long tongue darted out between her lips to lick them. Unlike Voldemort's cold, dead eyes, her eyes were dancing, alive with the thought of the screams that Mudblood would produce… Maybe she would feed her to Greyback and let the blood traitor watch as his filthy lover writhed in pain…

"_Cut down every man, woman, and child that stands between Potter and me. I do not know what trick let him live, nor do I know what magic has brought my followers from different years, do not let that deter you. Destroy anything that has ever sheltered or protected Potter from me. I thought that merely exploiting his friends would provide enough. I was mistaken. Kill them. Kill them all."_

"_No one shall be left breathing, my lord."_

"_We will kill all the Mudbloods and blood traitors."_

"_Cull the young 'uns before they grow!"_

"_Bastards!"_

"_Bitches!"_

"_Dirty! Filthy! Inhuman!"_

"_KILL!"_

* * *

Elliot Teague woke up as usual to an empty bed. His wife had hardly spoken to him in almost three months. To be fair, Elliot had shared very little, and he preferred this silence to the screaming and the foul words that flew in the air. He used to be greeted with a blast of insults, for which he had an equally hateful reply. Though he had found refuge in the long hours that the Auror department had required him to take upon as he was part of the Sirius Black recovery squad, he still dreaded those few and far in between moments spent at home in the presence of his sinking message. But then again… the house seemed more quiet than usual. His wife was no fairy, and he could usually hear her stomping around the kitchen before she left for work in a shop in Diagon Ally.

Then he remembered. Elaine had _left_ him yesterday. All her possessions and a few that they had acquired together as a couple when they still had loved each other had been packed and whisked away. To where he could only hazard a guess. Only a short note to explain the end of their coupled life.

Like an Inferi, he walked unaware of his once familiar surroundings to fix himself a cup of strong black coffee.

He idly stirred it while watching the early signs of life in the street. _Would he even go to work today? What was the point? _He tried to sort out his tangled thoughts and emotions.

Thus he sat there until a quarter till one, the fire place roared to life, and green flames erupted from the wood. Teague glared at it as an excited intern popped his head through the flames.

"What is it, Crowley? Can't ye see that I'm not—"

"It's Sirius Black! He's entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts! We've caught one of his accomplices. Shacklebot is leading it! Apparate to the gates of Hogwarts and meet up with Murphy. He's in charge of your group. Hurry now!"

And without a further ado, the intern popped back into the fire.

Thirty minutes later, Elliot Teague was stalking the East corridor on the sixth floor. Supposedly, he was only to review it and ensure that the escapee, Black, and his still anonymous ally had not encamped in the open without any convenient hiding spots before reporting back to the Great Hall to be part of the squad on hand to handle the "dangerous" prisoner.

_Dangerous_, Teague snorted. _The kid didn't even look old enough to shave, let alone concoct this grand scheme. _

Of course, the kid was probably a fully grown man under the influence of Polyjuice Potion. He heard rumors from the other Aurors that the reason it was so disturbing was that he looked like an aged version of the Potter boy. How Sirius Black and the others have gotten so close to the boy to steal some piece of him and mix it _properly _(mind you, that meant that one of them was incredibly accomplished in potion making) was a chilling concept to ponder.

Incredibly stupid, although, to leave one of theirs behind to be coerced into a confession from the grizzled and war tried Head of Aurors. Scrimgeour had learned his lessons in strength and heavy handed tactics from his predecessor, Bartimus Crouch, Sr. And learned the lessons well, Scrimgeour had. Elliot would not be surprised if the boy was being force fed Veritaserum rather than a sentence of immediate and permanent stay in the deepest layer dungeon of Azkaban.

Nonetheless, they were clever enough to infiltrate the Great Hall (by seemingly appearing out of thin air, of course impossible in Hogwarts, yet they had no clear contingency plans to escape or to even carry out a discernable mission.

Unless of the mission was to make a point of how easy it was to bypass the Dementors that cloaked the school in an ocean cold and despair.

His many fights and quarrels with his wife echoed back at him…

"STUPEFY!"

Teague's Auror training kicked in, and he dropped to the floor and erected a shield charm. He sent a Blood Curse in the direction that the voice came from. Another Stunning Spell narrowly missed hitting him straight on, but a well timed step saved him. He caught the swish of a black cloak and the afternoon sun was reflected of a silver glint of polished metal…

Suddenly, red paint blossomed on his pant leg. The pain almost caused him a fatal mistake, and he knew he had to hide and, or Elliot Teague would not overcome this opponent.

"Come out, now… you know you can't win this!"

He ducked into the narrow space in between two supporting columns and sent a Blasting Spell hoping to at least wound if not kill his attacker.

"Glisso!"

The floor under him became slippery as it turned into ice. He managed to stay mostly upright while moving at a frightening space into the open once again. Teague chanted the beginnings of the Caterwauling Charm before a loud bang and Stinging Hex stopped his last chance of winning this duel. Teague had been an Auror a long time, and he knew that whoever he was dueling had a much greater skill, yet he or she was holding out…

A jet of green light was all Teague knew before his world went dark.

_Goodbye, Elaine, we could have made it in another life._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**RL has been terrible lately, and please assume for future references that it will remain so for the time being. However, Chapter 13 is basically ready and Chapter 14 is planned out, too. Be ready for those, but after those, there might be a sizable break.**

**Once again, I apologize for the maturity level that leaps and bounds because we all know that an author matures incredible in three years. **

**Beta Issue: I need a beta. I really do. More to make sure that my twisted thoughts make sense because it's about to get very complicated and suspenseful. Anyone can apply as long as they are timely. **

**Thank you for all of you who stayed with me throughout my long breaks from fanfiction and I hope I won't lose you all!**

**Flame on people… Flame on**

**Please have constructive criticism, with your lovely reviews**

**Thank you for the long wait,  
Random Under the Sun**


End file.
